Sweet n Sour
by pooksy
Summary: She was sweet. He was sour. They are like summer and winter, sugar and spice. These things could never mix. Or could they? DMHG. Everyone is in character as much as possible, so any romance will be prolonged. Very up and down and all over the place.
1. Fresh Start

A/N: Hi peeps again! This is my second fic and I'm gonna try and make it a lot different to the last one. If you're a new reader, check out my first one. It's kinda long, but see how you like it. Anyway, on with the story, and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognise, as JK's is JK's. I'm not going to bother putting these in every chapter, so if you find something unfamiliar in the story, and after double-checking through Ms Rowlings books, and you still can't find it, then it's mine!  
  
*Chapter 1: Fresh Start*  
  
It had been about six months now since the fall of Voldemort. The wizarding world was finally free, and no one lived in fear. Hogwarts still thrived, though it had taken a bit of a battering from the battle that took place there. About half the castle was still out of order. This included the dungeons so, thankfully, potions was now being conducted in one of the unused classrooms on the fifth floor.  
  
A storm had just begun, so Care of Magical Creatures had been cancelled in case a bout of flu broke out.  
  
"Move it mudblood."  
  
"Shove it ferret face."  
  
Participants of all classes involving these two frequently heard these comments. Hermione Granger, a smart bushy haired Gryffindor was running through the bucketing rain, stopping at the entrance to shake her hair out.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! These are VERY expensive robes you know! They'll cost a fortune to get clean if you get them wet," a voice yelled behind her over the thunder.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, seeing as your robes are already sopping wet, I don't think a little more water will change anything," Hermione said and wrung her hair out purposely onto his shoes.  
  
"Ooh, you'll pay for that Granger," he told her coldly.  
  
"I'm shaking in fear," she lashed back and walked up the stairs in the direction of her common room.  
  
"Where were you? You were behind us one second, and then the next." Ron asked her.  
  
"Got sidetracked. That git Malfoy was going on about his robes, you know the story."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going for a shower. We'll see you at dinner Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," she breathed shivering and went to her room to warm up.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe how unlucky we are to have her again this year," Ron hissed to Harry.  
  
"I would've given this up years ago, if it weren't for the fact that we can make half the homework up," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Now, I want you all to turn to page 76 and read the passage on wind. After that, come up and collect a wind bowl. I trust you all bought wind essences over the summer?" the misty voice of Professor Trelawney told the class.  
  
Neville meekly raised his hand.  
  
"Ah, I saw you would forget, so I bought some extra essence over the summer for you," she said smiling triumphantly at him.  
  
"No it's not that miss, it's just that I forgot my textbook," Neville said.  
  
Ron snorted into his book. Harry had a huge grin on his face hidden behind the book, trying to stop himself from laughing. Trelawney acted as though she didn't hear them.  
  
"I think her 'eye' has a cataract," Ron said which caused Harry to burst into a fit of silent giggles.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, who can tell me how many flowers I would get if I planted one Turhoit at the quarter moon, and went to check it at the next new moon?" Professor Vector asked the class.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up as high as it could go.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"The Turhoit has 3 flowers when it is first planted and at the quarter moon, the flowers double which gives us six. Then in the space of about two weeks the flowers would increase by two everyday, which gives us 34. At the new moon, twenty flowers dies which leaves us with 14 living flowers," Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor's looked around at each other with wide grins and turned to thank Hermione for giving the answer so they didn't have to.  
  
"Actually, if Granger had read the text properly, she would have realised that twenty flowers fall off, AFTER the new moon. If I'm not mistaken, you said that you would check it ON the new moon," Draco said.  
  
"Yes, well, that is correct. Thank you for pointing that out. 5 points to Slytherin," Professor Vector said after which he turned around to write today's instructions on the board.  
  
Hermione gave Draco a death glare to which he smirked. He loved making her feel second best.  
  
*****  
  
"Urgh! I hate Malfoy!" Hermione cried as she slammed her books down on the table.  
  
"Bad lesson huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tell me about it," she said and helped herself to a piece of chicken pie. "How was Trelawney? Still the old fraud she always was?"  
  
"Yeah. She made a fool out of herself though with Neville." Ron proceeded to tell her the story.  
  
Hermione snorted and drank deeply from her glass.  
  
"So when do your prefect rooms get finished?" Ron asked her through a mouthful of apple pie.  
  
"Um, I think in another two or three weeks, I'm not sure though I've heard they've fixed the place up."  
  
Hermione was the Gryffindor prefect this year. Justin Finch Fletchy was the Hufflepuff prefect, Padma Patil was the Ravenclaw prefect and Blaise Zambini and Malfoy were tied for the Slytherin prefect. Blaise acted the prefect though. Malfoy only abused his position by taking points of students for talking too loud.  
  
There were only two months left until the end of the trio's sixth year. Much of the school year had gone by in battles and fixing Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey I nearly forgot to ask you guys! My mum said it's ok if you guys come over to my house for the summer and go to the World Duelling Championships with us. Dad won the sweepstakes at work to see who would win in the Hinkypunk race and he won 6 tickets and about 50 galleons. Fred and George are coming as well, and Charlies going to see if he can get time off. My dad's going to buy some extra tickets. So, how about it?" he asked them excitedly.  
  
"I'll have to check with the Dursleys first, but I'm pretty sure they'll let me. They're still scared from fifth year at the station," Harry said beaming.  
  
"I have to ask my parents, but they'll probably say yes," Hermione told them.  
  
"What did your father have to do to get tickets? Sell everything you own? Because he certainly wouldn't have made a Knut doing that. Nothing you own is worth anything but dirt," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ron leapt to his feet. Hermione and Ron also got up and held onto his robes.  
  
"Yeah, well at least his father isn't licking the floor of Azkaban trying to get his lousy dignity back," Harry hissed.  
  
Draco sneered at Harry. "Well Potter. At least my father is still alive."  
  
Now it was Ron and Hermione's turn to hold Harry and his wand arm back.  
  
"Ooh you disgust me Malfoy! You are an worthless insolent piece of crap!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Malfoy turned around and looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe I am a worthless insolent piece of crap, but I'm a god in bed. If you're a good girl, I'll let you see that for yourself Mudblood. After all, in a couple of weeks, my room will be conveniently located next to yours," he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
Dean and Seamus leapt up and pushed a struggling Harry and Ron into their seats.  
  
Malfoy walked casually past Hermione, pinching her ass on the way.  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I am so sad now because I wrote the story and the bit where Harry has to ask the Dursleys if he can go, I first put down Sirius, and then I realised my mistake and I FEEL LIKE CRYING!!!!! Anyway, review and tell me what you think of this. thing. 


	2. Potions Work

A/N: Hi. Thank you reviewers! LEND ME YOUR BRAINS!!! I need ides people, please??!! (Sweet face) Ooh, and the first chapter had 1234 words! How coincidental!! (Sorry, I'm easily amused)  
  
Alanpatty07: I never like to make Hermione and Draco get together from the off. It takes time!!  
  
Scholz03: Glad you liked it! Check out my other fic. It's a bit long, so do it when you are INCREDIBLY bored and have spare two or three hours on your hand!  
  
Draco90: Thank you beloved reviewer! I live for your endless comments! Nice to hear from u again!!  
  
TriGemini: Thank yu! I'll try and get the chapter up asap, but I tend to be a little, how do you put it, lazy?  
  
Cecilia: Argh, I hate her with a passion!!!  
  
Hotaru420: Nice to hear from u again too! Glad you liked the chapter and more will be coming!!!  
  
P.S: I won't be doing individual notes all the time coz I can't be bothered. What can I say! I'm a slob! Neways, you guys get mention coz you reviewed first. You rock!!!  
  
*Chapter 2: Potion's Work*  
  
"Bastard" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," she sighed. "I'm going to the library now. I need to finish Snape's homework," she said getting up with her books.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I haven't done any yet," Ron said getting up after her.  
  
"Ron Weasley. If you think you are going to copy off my report, think again," Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron's face fell a little. "Fine then. I'll do it myself and fail Potions and the fail my NEWTS next year and get fifty detentions," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Fine. I will read over your essay once I've finished mine, but I am not giving you my answers," Hermione told him and they both walked out of the Hall.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Harry. Am I missing anything with Ron and Hermione, leaving the hall together?" Ginny came and sidled into the chair next to him. She had obviously developed feelings for him again, but Harry being the oblivious guy he was around girls, hadn't picked that up yet.  
  
"Nah. Hermione isn't interested in Ron that way and you know Ron is with Renee," Harry told her. Ron and Renee Delacour had met up again last year when the school of Beauxbatons had come to stay at Hogwarts for safety. She was the younger cousin of Fleur Delacour. Her English had improved greatly, and you could hardly hear the French in it anymore. Ron and Renee had hit it off straight away. They had both been able to visit each other because sixth years could use magic out of school and they had both passed their Disapperation tests.  
  
"Well I'd better be going now. I have a nasty essay to finish for McGonagall," Ginny sighed. She knew Harry hadn't got the message yet, but there was always hope, right?  
  
"Yeah, I'll come with you. I have to finish Snape's report," Harry said and they left together.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah hah! I've finished" Ron exclaimed and earned a glare from Madame Pince.  
  
"Well I'm not so you can wait a couple of minutes," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Ok done. Read mine and I'll read yours," she said and handed Ron her paper.  
  
"Yeah, it's good, except the Washworm goes into the potion AFTER the Triickle," Hermione corrected him.  
  
"Yeah well your paper has no mistakes," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Lets go. I'm so tired," Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
They walked back towards the Common room. It was deserted when they entered. They went quietly towards their staircases.  
  
In the opposite end of the castle a young woman was screaming in pleasure while a hot Malfoy smirked down on her.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was really short, but I had to finish it somewhere and this chapter was starting to suck more and more. The next one will be interesting, I promise. REVIEW!!! 


	3. Dinner and Minister

*Chapter 3: Dinner and Minister*  
  
"Hey Mione. My mum said that we're going out to dinner straight away as soon as we get back home with the Minister of magic, and a couple of other wizards. She wants us to wear nice dress robes, if you have yours here," Ron told her a couple of weeks before they were due to leave.  
  
"Um, ok. I think I have a set, or I'll get some at Hogsmede tomorrow," she told him.  
  
"Do we have a Hogsmede weekend tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you read the sign in the common room?" she asked Harry incredulously.  
  
"No, I didn't. I expected you to tell me," he said.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked to her new room with the other prefects. She had spent her first night there last night, and Draco had thankfully not given her any problems.  
  
She opened the door and saw Justin and Blaise playing a game of gobstones. They apparently got on pretty well. It was common knowledge that Blaise was the temperamental Slytherin. No one had any idea why he had been sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Hey Blaise. Hey Justin. Do you know where Padma is?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Nah sorry Hermione," Blaise said smiling at her.  
  
"I think she went into her room a couple of minutes ago," Justin said.  
  
"Ok, thanks," she said and knocked on Padma's door.  
  
Everyone knew that Padma and Parvati were nearly as rich as the Malfoy's, yet without the Malfoy 'charm'.  
  
She opened the door. "Oh, hey Hermione. Come in," she said as she moved aside to let Hermione in.  
  
Her room was exactly the same as all the others, large, with a gigantic bed, a study table and a huge cupboard, except everything was in blues and white.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going out to dinner with the Minister of Magic the day school ends, and I need to wear dress robes. I wonder if you had any old ones I could borrow?" Hermione asked her. Padma and Hermione had become close friends, because of constant prefect meetings and events.  
  
"Yeah sure. Step into my office," she grinned and opened a door that led to a room filled with clothes.  
  
"Ok, these are all my dress robes," she said pointing to a long rack of different coloured materials.  
  
"Ooh, we're going to have fun," Padma squealed quietly. "Ok, I'm going to hand you a dress and you can step behind these screens," she transfigured her spare cloak into a large opaque screen, "and you have to come out and show me. We'll decide which one's are the best."  
  
"No! I only want to try on your old ones! Nothing new. I'm just going to pick out five ok?" Hermione demanded rather than asked.  
  
"Fine, I know I'm not going to get anywhere by arguing with you so go ahead," Padma sighed.  
  
Hermione pulled out the oldest looking one's she could that were still tasteful.  
  
She draped them over the screen and pulled one down. The first one was a burgundy colour with gold stitching around the trimming. This defiantly wasn't going to work as it made her look like a Goth. She then tried on a lavender one with small silver roses running through the skirt. 'Defiantly not!' she thought. She didn't want to look too dressed up.  
  
She then tried on a pinky orangey coloured one which had a shimmering chiffon thing on top. She really liked this and put it in another pile just in case. The next one was a dark blue with silver lace around the trimmings. 'No way,' she thought and put it away. The last one was a royal blue that looked gorgeous on her, but wouldn't do because it had a raspberry juice stain on it. Padma refused to take the stain out, because apparently an incredibly hot and incredibly famous movie star had laughed at her joke and sprayed juice on her dress.  
  
So Hermione chose the pinkish orangish one in the end.  
  
"Thank you so much Padma!" Hermione said and went back to her room with the dress carefully packaged in a bag thing. She didn't realise how long she had been. The common room was empty and the fire was dying.  
  
She crept back to her room and changed into her pyjamas. She wore her pyjama pants with a singlet top, and then placed a dressing robe around herself. She quietly headed down to the prefects bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Where do you think you're going this late?" a voice said from behind the couch.  
  
"I didn't realise it was this late," she said.  
  
Malfoy stood up from behind the couch and walked towards her. "Little girls like you shouldn't be wandering around in the dark you know," he smirked. He was a couple of feet from her now.  
  
"Someone could just you know," he lunged at her, "attack you."  
  
Hermione yelped and leapt back in shock. "For your information I'm going to brush my teeth. Some people like to have their breath smelling nice and teeth white, unlike others," she said looking pointedly at Draco's mouth. He sneered at her with the faintest line of anger.  
  
"Why do you need your teeth white and breath fresh? It's not like you get close enough to any guys to actually taste or smell your mouth. Only people who have someone to kiss, need to look after their teeth. That includes the whole population though I guess. Oh, except you Granger," Malfoy smirked.  
  
Hermione was hurt and he knew it. He wanted to take back what he had said right then, but his pride wouldn't let him. Hermione's eyes started to fill up, so she didn't see Draco's smirk falter.  
  
"You are a selfish prat. At least when I get a guy, he'll want me for me, not for my talent, or in your case, lack off," Hermione said and then stormed off.  
  
Draco felt a twinge of anger and tried to feel angrier, but ended up feeling he had gotten what he deserved.  
  
Neither of them really talked after that. They were so angry at each other, that they knew, if one of them lashed out, it could turn ugly. The end of term came and it was time to go back to the muggle world. Hermione sleeked her hair down straight and left it out. She wore a small gold pendent shaped like a hollow heart and a gold charm bracelet. Her dress was under her school robes. Her dress luckily reached up to her ankle so she didn't need to hod it up. She wore shiny strappy pink high heels and faltered on every second step. This was apparently an important meeting.  
  
The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry reached a large extravagant looking building in a little town a small distance from Diagon Alley. The place inside was clearly fancy. It looked much like a muggle incredibly posh restaurant. They found the Ministers table and sat down. A few minutes later, another two people arrived, a young boy about Hermione's age sat down next to her. She turned around to say hi and froze. 'What the HELL is he doing here? Is it just me, or does he look ravishing!' Hermione thought.  
  
'What the hell! Is that Granger? Damn she looks fine, even hot. Ooh, I'd like to get her in my bed and. NO NO NO NO NO!!! Sick bad bad thoughts! Think about pink ponies with Pansy's face, eww!' Draco thought and shuddered.  
  
"Hi Malfoy," Hermione say as coldly yet as charmingly as she could.  
  
"Granger," was all Malfoy said.  
  
A/N: Hey, next chapter up. YAY! I haven't read your reviews yet because I haven't even posted up the first chapter yet. Well, review anyway! 


	4. Duelling Championship

A/N: Again. Well, my exams are over in a couple of days, and then I'll start posting regularly. You're probably reading this and I've already finished exams. Neways, I'm posting the first chapter tomorrow, and then in spaces of three days. From now on in, we'll see how fast I can write, and think up new ideas! Review! I love hearing your comments even if they are extremely repetitive! (  
  
*Chapter 4: Duelling Championship*  
  
The dinner passed without any disturbance, partly because Hermione and Draco didn't even turn their heads towards one another. Ron and Harry were talking together about the subjects they were going to take and Hermione was advising Ginny on the subjects she should take next year. Ginny had also been made a prefect. Draco was sitting quietly, unnoticed by everyone around him. The new minister, Francis Clove, had invited Draco and his mother because his mother and Francis had been at Hogwarts together and were apparently, good friends. Draco's father was in Azkaban, but it didn't bother him much. Lucius was hardly ever at the Manor. He was always off at some death eater party or another. When Voldemort had been banished he would keep to himself in his study, or be out with the few surviving death eaters, drinking toasts to the late master. Draco never really grew up with his father. His mother took care of him.  
  
(A/N: if your wondering wot happened to Fudge in my story, a dragon 'unfortunately' swallowed him. I always thought he was an arrogant bastard)  
  
Hermione turned and sneaked a look at Draco. He was playing with his food, obviously bored out of his mind.  
  
'Probably waiting to get home and shag as many hoes as he can,' Hermione thought viciously, but still felt a little sorry for him. He looked so cute when he was bored.  
  
"You like him don't you?" a voice whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at Ginny.  
  
"I think not. He is a vile piece of vermin that does not belong on this earth," Hermione hissed back.  
  
"Well, he's been sneaking glances at you all night you know," Ginny smirked back.  
  
"Please don't smirk. It reminds me of him," she said and cocked her head in Draco's direction.  
  
"Well, we had a delightful evening Minister," Mrs Weasley said and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Yes, it was a grand evening. Well Arthur, consider what I said and let me know as soon as you can," Francis said patting his round stomach that was presently filled with food.  
  
"Will do. Narcssisa," Mr Weasley said and extended his hand to her. They shook and then moved on bid goodbyes to others.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron stood up, ready to go. Hermione and Ginny placed their robes around their dresses and followed the others out the door. Hermione looked back one last time at Draco and locked eyes with him. She turned away forcefully and let the door close behind her. Draco exhaled and disappeared with a crack.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a couple of weeks into the holidays. It was 6.00 in the morning and Mrs Weasley had just entered their room to wake the sleeping figures up. She had gone to Hermione and Ginny's room at 5.30, knowing it would take them at least half an hour to get out of bed.  
  
"Come now, wake up. The duelling championships are going to start in an hour," Mrs Weasley said with a grin on her face. The four sleeping figures shot up.  
  
"Is it already si. si. six mum," Ron said trying to stifle a yawn. (A/N: did that just make u yawn? It made me yawn!)  
  
"Yes, now hurry up!" Mrs Weasley urged. The champion ships were due to start at 1.00 in the afternoon but they had to arrive at the site at 7.00 because they had cheaper tickets and there was some kind of pre match competition that the kids wanted to do.  
  
The four figures got up and Fred made his way to the bathroom. George went into his room and got dressed. Once all of them were dressed and had showered, they made their way to the breakfast table where sleepy looking Hermione and Ginny were sitting, nearly nodding off into their plate of bacon and eggs. The boys sat down and finished eating by the time Mr Weasley came down the stairs. Bill was going to meet them there at 12.00 and Charlie was going to see them there just as the match started. Percy was still a bit distant from the family, and said he had to work at the Ministry.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go," Mr Weasley said eating his breakfast rapidly. Mrs Weasley had to stay behind because she didn't like duelling very much.  
  
They all got up and wrapped their cloaks around themselves. Mrs Weasley came and hugged each of them goodbye. She kissed Fred and George on the forehead and smiled in a knowing way, remembering the Quidditch World Cup. The group disapperated with a loud crack.  
  
They arrived at the place and looked around in awe. Behind them there was a large sea of tents in all-different colours. In front of them was a large stadium wrapped in many different coloured silks. There was a purple ticket box at the entrance and a wizard in purple and gold robe was standing there collecting tickets.  
  
The group walked up to the wizard and stood in a line. Mr Weasley handed him his ticket. The wizard put it into a small machine that was whining softly. It glowed yellow and the strange mist that was the door, disappeared while Mr Weasley walked through. They all got to the other side and then walked down the lane labelled "STAGE".  
  
They walked through and saw a sea of wizards already waiting there. A long stage was set up in the middle. There were stars all coloured as the flags of the participating countries on top of a goldish purple background.  
  
There was no one on the stage at present but Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly found a little air pocket right at the edge of the stage. Ginny, Fred and George had found another place near the stage and had settled themselves in there, waiting anxiously. Suddenly, the light that seemed to engulf the stadium dimmed and shone only upon the stage.  
  
A wizard in sparkling silver robes walked out and a wizard in bright sparkly orange robes came out the other side. They met at the centre and beamed around at everyone.  
  
"Sonorus," they both said and their voices boomed out through the stadium.  
  
"Welcome to the 20,007th World Duelling Championships. The Competition will begin in precisely 4 hours and 42 minutes, 56 seconds. Now, we will be holding a competition for all you folks out there. Everyone from 5 years to 10 years will be in the mini section. Everyone from 11 years to 15 years will be in the mid section and everyone 16 and up will be in the grand section. Everyone got that? Good. Now let the games begin." 


	5. Duelling Championship CONT

A/N: Wow! So many reviews already! I'm really flattered. My updates are going to ages and I am soooo sorry in advance. I'm on holidays, and I'm out almost everyday, so I don't get time to rite nething! I will try so hard, but it's really hard to think of ideas!  
  
*Chapter 5: The Duelling Championships CONT.*  
  
The wizard in the orange robes cleared his throat and boomed out a spell. Three signposts appeared spaced out with the different age groups on them. Harry and the others walked over to the Grand section. There were about 200 odd witches and wizards huddled there already. The Mid section held about 500 people and the mini section had about 300. Mr Weasley walked over to the sidelines and began chatting to an elder wizard in a bright red poncho and purple galoshes.  
  
"Now that you are all assembled we will begin. I want each of you to pair up with a person approximately the same age," the wizard in orange robes said. Harry and Ron partnered up and Ginny teamed up with Hermione.  
  
"Now, I want all of you to see a demonstration up here first and then try it yourself," the orange robed wizard boomed. The two wizards faced each other on the stage about 20 feet apart. The silver wizard waved his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and the orange wizard deflected it quite easily.  
  
"Now the younger ones will be practising the simple skin colour spell. This travels slowly in a straight line, so you can dodge it by moving out of the way. The middle group may use the disarming spell and the jelly legs charm. The older group may use any spell that will not inflict lasting damage. Now, find a space on the pitch and wait for my go," the silver wizard said.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed as close to the stage as they could, while still being a reasonable distance apart. Hermione and Ginny were standing next to them. Hermione looked around and gasped.  
  
There was Viktor Krum standing opposite a brown haired boy about the same age as himself. Hermione and Krum had dated for about a year, but Hermione had broken it off because of the distance (A/N: I think I may have already said this, and I'm really sorry if I have).  
  
Krum looked Hermione's way and waved. 'He seems to have gotten over us,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Three, two, one, BEEP," the wizards yelled out.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yelled. Hermione deflected it easily.  
  
"Engorgio!" Hermione yelled. Ginny placed a shield around herself but only just in time. It was still weak and the spell broke through, enlarging Ginny's ear. Hermione quickly reduced he spelling muttering sorry over and over again.  
  
Harry and Ron were having their own little duel. Both had become much better at duelling since the battle with Voldemort. The orange robed wizard lent over unnoticeably and whispered in the silver robed wizards ear. They both eyed Harry beadily.  
  
"Ok everyone. That is enough. I'm afraid we have run out of time, so could you all return to your seats and get ready for the show. There is still merchandise available, but you had better hurry," the orange wizard said.  
  
"Come on. Let's go find your dad," Hermione told the group. They made their way up the stairs. Just before they reached their seats a young wizard popped in front of them.  
  
"Merchandise for sale. I notice you haven't got anything to show your support. Ah, who exactly are you supporting?" the wizard asked them.  
  
"Um, England," Harry muttered.  
  
"Right." The sales wizard magicked a box filled with material all in the same colours as the English participant.  
  
"So, what would you like?" the sales wizard asked them. Hermione bought a small flag and a memorabilia book. Fred and George bought nearly half of everything for sale; Harry and Ron bought a flag and large hat. Ginny got just a rosette and Fred bought her a scarf. The Weasleys had progressed money wise since Fred and Georges joke shop had expanded nationwide. They were not rich, but average class.  
  
"Hurry, it's about to start," Mr Weasley hissed. The six of them quickly slid into their seats and started at the field that contained one spotlight illuminating the stage only.  
  
"Welcome to the 20 007th World Duelling Championships. It has been 200 years since the Championships was last held in England. Now without further ado, I would like to introduce the participants. From Albania we have. Shnick Stump!" The was a roar from a small group to the left of Harry, and polite clapping all around. "Next we have from America. Phil Cogan!" The was a louder roar of appreciation and clapping. The process went on for the next 15 minutes as each witch and wizard walked on stage when their name was called. Finally... "And now we have England represented by. Damien Hill!" The cheering was definitely the loudest. The wizard walked on stage and grinned at the crowd, waving. "And last of all is our witch from Zambia, Charlotte Nupcut!"  
  
Finally all the countries had been called out. The tournament was to go on for five days, and Mr Weasley had booked them rooms at the small cottage near the stadium. He had managed to get in because the innkeeper was an old friend of his and had managed to add on extra rooms for them. The first match was between Italy and Alaska. It ended quite soon with Alaska sending a well-placed disorientation charm. England then duelled with Egypt and beat the wizard first time around with a clever bat bogey hex.  
  
The duelling championships continued for the next three hours. At the end, twenty countries had been knocked out. England, Alaska, China, Ireland and New Zealand were all tipped to be the big runners and were all still in the running.  
  
The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione walked to the cottage talking feverently about the different hexes used in the first day of the tournament.  
  
A/N: This took so long to get out and my story really isn't going anywhere. I don't blame you if you stop reading, I don't know if I'll continue it myself. Anyway, the chapters are going to be uploaded really slowly until about mid Jan next year, so you can just ignore it until then. And please don't get your hopes up for quick updates. I tried not to leave it at a cliffy; I know what it feels like to wait ages and ages hanging on the edge. Anyway, you people sticking with my story, and me you are my heroes!!! Keep the reviews coming and pop a few ideas in too! I love constructive critism!! 


	6. Whispers

A/N: Terribly sorry about the wait. I think I'm going to quickly finish of the duelling tournament and get onto something else.  
  
Chapter 6: Whispers  
  
Harry woke with a start the next morning. He had dreamt that Voldemort had been resurrected, as had all the death eaters and the aurors that had been killed in the final war. His scar was twinging slightly, and Harry scrunched his face up. His scar hadn't hurt since Voldemort had been killed, and there was no reason for it too, was there?  
  
He heard muttering coming from outside the bedroom door. He put on his glasses and cautiously tiptoed to the wall to listen more carefully.  
  
"What's wrong?" came the distinct worried voice of Mr Weasley.  
  
"He's back," a second voice whispered.  
  
"What! But that can't be true! He was defeated. I saw it with my own eyes!" Mr Weasley said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, I too saw his demise, but as you know, he took many measures to escape death. The one thing we didn't know was that he had achieved a very weak immortal status. Voldemort was indeed dead, until a faithful death eater, one that obviously got away, summoned him back," the other voice said.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"No. there are a number of suspects. Of course the death eater may be an unknown one, but we are busy tracking each and everyone of them down," the other voice said.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Mr Weasley inquired.  
  
"Well, Francis is going to issue an immediate alert. Apparently, there are still quite a few death eaters on the loose, and they will probably be tending to him, because he is so weak. The Duelling Championship will be called off tomorrow."  
  
"And what will happen to Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm afraid he'll have to return to muggle London and his old residence," the other voice said quietly but sadly.  
  
Harry recoiled from the wall, an 'o' of surprise etched on his face. He couldn't believe that Voldemort was back. All that fighting had amounted to nothing. The dream that he had had was partly true. Harry was too shocked to wake ron and relay the information. He couldn't believe that Voldemort was still alive, but above all else; he couldn't believe he was going to face another long and horrible summer with the Dursleys.  
  
A/N: Hey, I really didn't want to leave it here, but I thought it was a good place to finish off. Because this is INCREDIBLY short, I'm updating another chapter with this one, so you get two. Neways, I'll try and be more dedicated to this story, and I will continue! Remember, your reviews keep this story alive!!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT AN: Does anyone watch survivor??? Coz I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH!!! I am so happy that Sandra won and not Lill. I'm also glad Jon wasn't in the final two, coz he doesn't deserve any money, although I thought his tactics to get that far were brilliant! I LOVE RUPERT!!! Neways, if u have any news or goss on the last survivor (shedding a tear here), let me know asap! Ooh, and if u haven't already discovered it, read "Sole Survivor". It's on my fave stories list so I recommend u check it out! Well, this An was incredibly long, but who cares! 


	7. Cancellation

Chapter 7: Cancellation  
  
"Ron, Hermione, do you want to go for a walk with me? I want to check out the campsite," Harry asked them the next morning.  
  
"Yeah sure," they answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Uh, I don't want you to go too far from here and make sure your back in half in hour," Mr Weasley said yawning. He like Harry had dark circles around his eyes.  
  
After a couple of minutes they got up and walked out of the house.  
  
"So, where do you want to go and look first Harry?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"Ron, Harry needs to talk to us!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh," Ron said sheepishly and turned to look at Harry intently.  
  
"Well, last night I had a dream about Voldemort and the great war. I dreamt he came back," Harry began.  
  
"But you've had dreams like that heaps of times. What's new about this one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My scar was twinging when I woke up," Harry said predicting their reactions correctly.  
  
Hermione took a sharp intake of air. Ron looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Not only that, but I heard your dad and another wizard standing in the corridor last night talking. My dream came true. He's back."  
  
Hermione looked as though she had been hit with a 100-pound weight and Ron's face had gone a white pasty colour.  
  
Harry replayed last night's conversation to them. Hermione and Ron stood there listening with shock until Harry was done.  
  
"So, so they don't know who did it then, who brought back. you know who?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"No, and they have a large list of people. They even think it could be a death eater they haven't exposed yet," Harry said.  
  
"We um, we sh should head back now," Hermione said hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll find everything out sooner or later,' Harry said as they walked back towards the cottage.  
  
"Good, Good. Now let's head down to the stadium," Mr Weasley said while dashing around trying to find his keys.  
  
The group walked along to the stadium amidst large groups of people talking happily about the next round of duels or their favourite competitors. Harry thought it was strange that none of these people knew Voldemort was back, that the terror that once reined the world was back.  
  
They made their up into their seats and looked down at the sombre looking Minister. There was a loud ring that let the crowd fall silent at once. A small beam of light fell on the Minister, making him stand out on stage.  
  
"Welcome to you all once again for joining us at the World Championships. Now you may be wondering why I am here, but there is an urgent and pressing matter that needs to be acknowledged immediately. The World Championships have been cancelled," a roar erupted from the stadium. Harry looked around at people with angry faces, yelling and waving their fists.  
  
The minister continued in a louder voice. "The event has been cancelled because," he bellowed causing people to lower their voices a little, "Voldemort has been resurrected."  
  
The silence that filled the stadium was intense. Then whispering erupted all around them. The angry faces had disappeared to be replaced with frightened and disbelieving ones.  
  
"He is still incredibly weak but has the aid of death eaters. There will be a list printed in the Daily Prophet of names and photos of accused death eaters. If any of these people are found, the ministry is to be notified immediately. Now, there is not a high level of threat here so there is no panic. He is currently according to our sources, too weak to move and barely can even breathe."  
  
"Then why aren't the Aurors out there finding him? Why aren't you doing something about it," a voice called from the crowd followed by many cheers and yells.  
  
"Of course ministry officials are out there! As for me, I am doing everything I can to rid this world of him. Every countries sub division of the Ministry in the world is on the lookout for him. Once again, I strongly urge you not to panic," he said and walked of stage.  
  
"I don't get something," Harry said to the others. "If he is so weak, why can't we continue the tournament? There is no way he could do anything here when there are so many people on the lookout for him, and he only has a handful of supporters," Harry finished looking at Mr Weasley questioningly.  
  
"Hm, I have no idea Harry. I guess it's up to the ministry to decide the best course of action," Mr Weasley said while scratching his chin. Harry couldn't help but notice his eyes dart here and there and the small uncomfortable squirm he gave when Harry looked at him.  
  
"Well, we'd better go back and pack up. It's back to the Burrow. Goodness, every World event that is held here ends up getting ruined," Mr Weasley said.  
  
A/N: Yay!! I updated after an incredibly long time. I realised that this story is going nowhere if I didn't have some action in it. And I am going to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible. Well, Happy Christmas everyone!! And you'll hear from again in 2004!  
  
Ooh, and by the way, if you haven't seen Peter Pan, you have to go and see it. It is fantastic!! I saw the preview and I thought it was going to be totally awesome, but when I saw it, it was 100 times better. If you don't see it, you are truly missing out on something incredibly good. 


	8. The Dursley's

Chapter 8: The Dursleys  
  
"I need to make one stop at the Ministry before I come home. Could you tell Molly I'll be home in time for dinner," Mr Weasley told Charlie.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said. They all walked inside and called out to Mrs Weasley. She came walking into the room with a large smile on her face, which turned to confusion.  
  
"I thought the tournament went on for a few more days," she said inquiringly.  
  
"You haven't heard!," George said incredulously.  
  
"Heard what," she asked.  
  
"You know who is back!," Fred said theatrically.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you guys knew. How did you find out," she asked them.  
  
"Everyone knows. Francis Clove announced it at the Championships. How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I am a part of the order you know Ron. I was one of the first to know. Now take your stuff upstairs. I got your books and supplies for school and their sitting on your beds. Harry, could I speak to you for a minute?" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Now I know this is going to be hard for you, but Dumbledore requested that you stay at the Dursleys for a while because of his special bond around the house. Now there will be wizards and witches keeping a watch on you, seeing as you are in particular danger now," Mrs Weasley told him.  
  
"Hang on. Why am I in so much danger? Isn't Vold. I mean, you know who really weak?" Harry asked.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked at him uncomfortably. "Did Arthur tell you why you have to go back to you aunt and uncles house?"  
  
"No," Harry answered waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Um, well, you need to go back there because Dumbledore feels we need to take every precaution necessary so he won't come back," she told him.  
  
Harry still thought there was something she wasn't telling him and was about to ask when Ginny came screaming down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny! What is it?" Mrs Weasley said rushing to her.  
  
"There was a." she spotted Harry looking at her and stopped speaking. "There was a, um, boggart in the cupboard and it scared me, that's all," She said sheepishly and blushed.  
  
"Well, I'll just go and get rid of it," Mrs Weasley said kindly.  
  
"NO! No, um Ron did that already," Ginny, said nervously, looking at Harry.  
  
"Ok then. Harry I would like you to go upstairs now and pack your things. You'll be leaving in the afternoon tomorrow," Mrs Weasley said returning to her cooking.  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs in very low spirits. He reached Ron's bedroom and saw Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed reading something.  
  
"Whats that?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Hogwarts letters", Hermione replied without looking away from the parchment.  
  
Harry retrieved his and took a spot on the bed. He had just taken the seal off when there was a squeal of delight from Hermione.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" she said excitedly. She was holding a small gold badge with the letters HG on them.  
  
"Well done," Ron and Harry congratulated her. "Whose Head Boy, because it isn't me," Ron said a little disappointedly.  
  
"Um, it's Blaise Zambini from Slytherin", Hermione told them.  
  
"Is he that one with dark hair, the really quiet one?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him," Hermione said frowning. "I was sure Ernie would have gotten Head Boy. He was pretty smart," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Gee thanks", Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "You could be smarter if you stopped copying me for one thing and concentrated more on what the teacher is saying you know!" she told him.  
  
"Don't", Harry muttered as Ron opened his mouth to retaliate. "Did you get quidditch captain?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Nope. You're the captain Harry. Why would I get it?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Well seeing as Voldemort's back I thought maybe Dumbledore would hand the title over to someone else."  
  
Ron shrugged at him and continued to read the booklist.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better start packing. I'm going back to the Dursley's tomorrow afternoon", Harry said dully.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. There are only four more days until term starts. You won't be there for long", Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
Grudgingly Harry got up and started to comb the room for his scattered possessions. Dinner came and went at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had prepared a lavish meal because it was Harry's last night there. The next day Harry hauled his trunk into the ministry borrowed car and the Weasley's all got in with him.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you in a couple of days Harry," Ron told him. Hermione hugged him as did Mrs Weasley's and all the others shook his hand.  
  
"Well, I'll see on the train, if I don't die of boredom before them", Harry said with a fake grin. With a final goodbye, Harry knocked on the all too familiar door of the Dursley's.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this was a worthless chapter but there will one more chapter until they get to Hogwarts and the real story begins. Just remember, I'm trying to keep all the people in character so this is going to be really hard to write. Well, keep up the reviews and I will try really hard to update more often. 


	9. Back to School

READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ the A/N below. PLEASE!!! And there is an important one at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this story is incredibly dull, but I'm going to speed thru the dursleys bit and get onto Hogwarts. And don't worry everyone! This is a HG/DM story. I'm going to incorporate the other characters too though. Oh, and because I'm keeping everyone in character, it's going to be a while for a romance to blossom.  
  
Chapter 9: Back to School  
  
Harry spent a few dull days with the Dursleys. They pretty much ignored him, and Harry wasn't complaining. Hermione and Ron apparated into Harry's room the night before they were due to catch the Hogwarts train.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked them grinning.  
  
"Well, we thought we'd visit you before we go back to Hogwarts. And Hermione won't help me with that Charms questionnaire," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Helping does not include the phrase 'Can I see your answers Hermione?'" she practically shrieked.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry said placing a hand over her mouth. In the next room Harry heard his uncle give a great snort.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you guys came. It's been hell staying here. I had almost forgotten how boring these people are," Harry whispered. "By the way, does you mum know you're here Ron?" Harry asked eyeing him.  
  
"Well, not really. She's in bed anyway," Ron told him sheepishly.  
  
"You know you're dead if she finds out you're here this late," Harry said smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I told him over and over again but he wouldn't listen," Hermione whispered harshly.  
  
They sat on Harry's bed and completed the Charms questionnaire by wand light. At four in the morning all three of their eyes were drooping and it was looking like the other two might stay in Harry's room if they didn't leave now.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow mate," Ron said with a large yawn.  
  
"Technically its today so we'll see him in a few hours," Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"Hermione, some of us can't think this early in the morning," Ron said exasperatedly. They bid their goodbyes and left. Harry sank into his bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, the trio could be found sitting in a train compartment along with Neville and Ginny. Ginny had put on a little make up, which was a bit unusual and kept sneaking glances at Harry. Harry being thick when it came to women didn't notice a thing.  
  
"Hey Hermione. We have to go up to the front carriage now. McGonagall wants to talk to us." Blaise was standing at the door already dressed in his robes.  
  
'Boy does he look good,' Hermione thought. "Oh, ok. Go ahead. I'll just put on my robes and meet you there," she told him.  
  
"Ok," he said before leaving the room. Even though Hermione was on speaking terms with him, didn't mean the others were.  
  
"I don't know how you can be nice to him," Ron told her.  
  
"Why? He never did or said anything wrong to me before," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, he only laughed whenever Malfoy insulted you," Harry said.  
  
"People can change," Hermione said waspishly before leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah, except Slytherin's" Ron yelled after her.  
  
Hermione walked furiously down the corridor and was nearly at the first compartment when a tall person stepped in front of her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I'm late as it is," Hermione said craning her neck to look at him.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of things I want Granger, none of which you can give, or perform, adequately," he said with a sly smirk. "Oh, there is one thing, you could. jump of the train. It would make the world a better place," he taunted her.  
  
"One more comment like that Malfoy, and I'll put you in detention. I think you forget that I have that power, and you well. don't," Hermione said simply. She pushed past him grinning at his surprised face.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger. You finally decided to join us," McGonagall said as she stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Sorry Professor. There was a bit of a. hold up," Hermione said taking a seat opposite Blaise.  
  
"Well now that you're here I'm going to discuss your roles as Head Boy and Girl. Firstly, I would like to congratulate you both on making this position. Secondly, here is a timetable of your duties and when you are to fulfil them. Now, because you have so much to deal with this year, you will each get a separate room connected to a shared common room, which will be more than big enough for the both of you. There is a special door leading to the library and the room is located fairly close to the Great Hall. Now there is a map on the back of your timetables that should lead you to your room. Do you have any questions?" she asked them.  
  
They both shook their heads. "Good. Then I expect to see you again in the Great Hall. Oh, and you are in charge of seeing people safely onto the carriages once we arrive. There will be a separate carriage waiting for you two once all the others have left." With that she left the room through another door leaving Blaise and Hermione in the compartment.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you at the station then," Blaise said after an awkward pause.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione breathed. They left the room together, Blaise heading into a compartment not far from the first and Hermione heading down to the back.  
  
Hermione say Malfoy scowling in the one Blaise entered and saw him glare at her. She grinned and hurried to her own compartment.  
  
"Gee's you look happy Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just realised that I have the power to not only dock points of Malfoy if he insults me, but also land him in detention," she said triumphantly.  
  
"This year is going to be a whole lot better that I thought," Ron said with a satisfied smile that turned into a huge grin when his girlfriend stepped into the cabin.  
  
"Hey everyone", she said grinning like the rest of them.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy! I got this done so quickly!!! I hope this was a bit more interesting. It will definitely pick up in the next couple of chapters! Ooh, I almost forgot. If there is anyone that would like to proof read my story before I post it and make sure that it sounds good, please tell me in your review! I would prefer people who check their email regularly. Thanx for all your outstanding reviews. And I'm taking everything you say into consideration, even thought there are no personal notes. 


	10. Head Room's

A/N: Wow! I love the reviews coming in!! Um, I can't really remember what u sed in the reviews but I think there were no questions? Correct me if I'm wrong. Neways, on with the story. Oh, one change to the story! CHANGE! CHANGE! Ron's girlfriend is no longer from France, she's from Hogwarts, and she is JK's property as well. Her name is Daphne Greengrass. Read the 5th book, she's mentioned.  
  
Chapter 10: Head Room's  
  
Finally the dark outline of the station appeared in front of the train. Hermione left the train first and saw that everyone got onto a carriage safely.  
  
At last, a bunch of three third years hopped into a horseless carriage and the other empty one followed it up the steep path to the castle. Hermione saw one carriage and stepped into it. Blaise was already sitting there looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, did you get everyone on board," Hermione asked trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yeah," was all he said. Hermione looked questioningly at him, but he continued to look out the window.  
  
They arrived at the castle and entered the Entrance Hall silently. The loud voices of the fellow students could be heard from the Great Hall. Hermione entered slightly unnoticed and sidled over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Where were you?! We spent ages looking for you," Ron said as she sat down.  
  
"I had to supervise the carriages, I told you that!" Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"No, you told us. Ron was a bit. busy," Harry said slyly. Ron blushed.  
  
Suddenly the doors slammed open and Professor McGonagall entered leading the wide-eyed first years.  
  
Mr Filch placed down the old stool and sorting Hat as they made their way up the aisle. Hermione smiled at a couple. One girl glared back at her. She alone seemed unimpressed by the Hall.  
  
"Look's like we have a bit of a bitch starting this year," Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Which one," she asked craning her neck to look amongst them.  
  
"The really thin one with brown hair in a bun," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said and continued to look at them.  
  
The Sorting Hat finished its song as McGonagall pulled out a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Tom Matthews," Professor McGonagall said. A small chubby incredibly pale boy went and sat on the stool. The Hat shouted out "RAVENKLAW" after a few moments.  
  
The list continued until she reached the snobby brown haired girl. "Fiona Campbell." She walked nonchalantly up to the stool and sat down. The Hat took a couple of seconds to think.  
  
"I bet you she's in Slytherin," Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny made an "mm" of agreement. Finally the Hat shouted out,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"What!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.  
  
She got of the stool and walked down to the Gryffindor table amidst cheers and clapping. Surprisingly enough, she came and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said tentively.  
  
"Hi, how are you. My name is Daphne Greengrass. You must be Hermione Granger. I can tell by the Head Girl badge on your robes," she said, all very fast. Her face was plastered with a big warm smile, which just didn't look right.  
  
Hermione looked questioningly at Ginny before saying," Yeah, I am." She turned back to Ginny as Daphne turned to talk to another first year on her side.  
  
"That was weird. I didn't know mood swings happened to kids this young," she muttered. Ginny laughed and agreed.  
  
Soon dinner was over and as Ron, Harry and Ginny disappeared off towards their common room, Hermione looked at her map and made her way to her new dorm. McGonagall was right. The rooms were incredibly close to the Great Hall, only 5 minutes away.  
  
She walked up to a statue of a knight and a dragon. "Password?" the dragon squeaked.  
  
Hermione looked on her piece of parchment. The word 'scribbles' was written in the corner.  
  
"Um, scribbles?" Hermione tried. The dragon nodded and stepped away from the knight and vice versa. A soft glowing square of light appeared in between them. Hermione stepped into the square and out into the common room.  
  
The common room was large and softly lit. There were cream coloured couches and sofa's littered around the room. A number of dark blue beanbags were also thrown here and there. There were two large couches in front of the massive roaring fire and a very plush and soft white rug at the foot of the chairs. Hermione looked around and saw three distinct paintings. There was one large painting at the end of the room with lots of books falling here and there. Hermione guessed this led to the library. There was another painting on the left side. It was pale green and held a silver snake slithering around. Hermione turned around and saw a painting with a brilliant red background and a lion sleeping under a tree. Hermione prodded the painting and looked around the side for some means of getting in. She tried using the password, but nothing worked.  
  
"You have to swing the painting out," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find Blaise standing there looking amused at her feeble attempts to go to her room.  
  
Hermione pulled the painting outwards, which turned out to be much lighter than she expected, and was left looking at a door with her name on it.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, thanks," Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"Whatever," Blaise muttered as he took a seat near the fire.  
  
Hermione opened the door to find a flight of about 10 stairs. She reached her room and hauled her belongings through the door. The room was fairly big considering there was only one of her. There was a large bed next to an ornate window. A fairly large dresser was placed on the other side of the room and a plush blue rug sat in the centre of her room. Hermione opened one door to find a large walk in wardrobe with mirrors everywhere. The next door held a large bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet and a shower, but it also contained a large bathtub and what she suspected was a small pool.  
  
Hermione went back into her room, her spirits as high as they could go. Her final year at Hogwarts was going to be in style. Hermione unpacked and changed into her track pants and an old sweatshirt before grabbing a book she was halfway through, and heading down to the common room. Hermione was practically bouncing down the steps because of her mood. She opened her door and painting and was about to hop into a chair in front of the fire when an annoying drawl sounded from her left.  
  
"Gees Blaise, I really pity you, having to be in the vicinity of a mudblood the entire year," Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
"Actually, I invited him. I wanted Draco to see the common room," Blaise said from next to him. Hermione looked at him and her expression melted.  
  
"Fine. But don't make this a regular thing. I'm sure you know the hostile relationship between us," she said before settling into a couch as far away from Draco as possible.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's get out of here. She's already driving me insane and I've seen her for 2 minutes. God I hate her," Draco said softly to Blaise, yet loud enough for Hermione to hear. She heard them go through Blaise's painting and the soft click of his door.  
  
Hermione returned to reading her book as a small tear slipped down her cheek. 


	11. The Letter

A/N: I haven't read ur reviews for the last chapter yet so I'll answer any queries in the next chapter. I guess I was lacking inspiration before, thus the slow updates.  
  
Chapter 11: The Letter  
  
The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts went by as usual. Hermione didn't speak much to Draco, just the daily roll of insults. Meanwhile, another Slytherin was forming a friendship with her. Blaise and Hermione weren't best friends but they had managed to carry out a number of conversations, not in the vicinity of Harry, Ron or Draco.  
  
"What's the name of the stone with red spots," Blaise asked her one night as they were sitting in the common room finishing off homework.  
  
"It's on page 97," Hermione replied not wanting to give him a straight answer.  
  
Suddenly an owl swooped up to the window and started tapping on it. Hermione who was closest got up to open the window. Hermione retrieved the letter from the owl and looked for a name on the front.  
  
"Is it for me?" Blaise asked while concentrating on a passage in the book.  
  
"No, I don't know. There's no name." Blaise gave no notice of hearing as he was poring intently over the page.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and a piece of parchment fell out. She turned it over and gasped quietly. The dark mark was on the top, under which neat letters were printed in black.  
  
'Blaise  
  
This is a reminder of the date of your ceremony. You are to come with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Matilda York and Fiona Campbell to our meeting grounds at precisely 1.00am. Do not be late under any circumstances. Do what you must if someone comes in the way.  
  
Eagerly awaiting you arrival,  
  
L. Malfoy  
  
Hermione closed the letter with an 'O' of surprise. She closed the letter and magically sealed it again.  
  
"Um, Blaise? This might be yours. There is no name or address on it," Hermione said a little shakily. This time Blaise turned around and paid attention to her.  
  
"What colour was the owl?" he asked.  
  
"Um, black and brown I'm pretty sure. I don't know any owls like that so this must be yours," Hermione said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Oh, that's mine then," Blaise said taking it from her with a big smile. Hermione smiled falsely back.  
  
"Um, I think I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow," Hermione said and went to her room as quickly and inconspicuously as she could.  
  
Meanwhile, Blaise opened the letter that now contained an extra symbol. A small red eye was darting around in the right hand corner of the parchment. Blaise looked menacingly towards Hermione's staircase before storming up to his own room, his eyes flashing.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up from a restless sleep. She got dressed and slung her heavy bag over her shoulder and headed down towards the common quietly, trying to avoid Blaise. She walked through her portrait and was halfway across the room when a voice spoke up from the chair in front of her.  
  
"Hi Granger. Come and sit down with me. I'd like to have a little chat. Draco stood up and motioned to the chair next to him. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Why would I sit next to a ferret like you," she said menacingly. Draco's eyes flashed with anger, but his smirk was hitched back up a second later.  
  
"Because I won't let you leave until you do, and I know the bookworm can't be late for a lesson. You'd miss time on showing off in class," Draco said innocently.  
  
"Who are you to stop me," Hermione said as she made her way to the door. Draco stepped in front of her. She moved to the left, as did he. Hermione tried to walk the other way but he wouldn't let her pass. She tried to push her past him but Draco grabbed her arms and pushed her in the chair. She felt an unusual feeling in her stomach when he did this.  
  
"Good. Now I know you read a little letter that was meant for my dear friend Blaise, and I also know you were off right now to tell Potter, but I would advise against that. That letter was private and if the content gets around I will personally see to it that you are, disposed of. Understand? And don't take this lightly. I have connections running through this school. You wouldn't want to disappear like the very unfortunate Colin Creevy did would you? His eyes through his camera was also picking up a lot of private information," Draco finished off still smirking at her.  
  
Hermione remembered what had happened the year that Voldemort was supposedly defeated. Colin had come running into the packed common room one night telling everyone plans Voldemort had. He had pictures of the hideouts but they wouldn't be developed until the next day. Then the next day dawned, and he was missing, as was his camera. They never heard from him again.  
  
Hermione shuddered and nodded at him.  
  
"Good girl. Now scamper along off to class," Draco said as he got up and walked out the door. Hermione sat in the chair, pale and shaking when Blaise walked into the common room.  
  
"What's up? You don't look too good," Blaise said looking concerned at her.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt anger lick her insides. 'Don't play dumb," she screeched. "You set Malfoy up to this! Don't look at me as if you don't know anything," she said standing up.  
  
"The letter right," Blaise asked looking ashamed. "Well, before you go on falsely accusing me, I didn't tell anyone you read it. There's a special charm placed on the letter that lets Draco's father know who has been reading the letters. We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry up, but I can explain everything tonight. Just don't say anything to anyone. You have to take Draco seriously on things like this," Blaise said looking at the carpet.  
  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now," Hermione said and walked out of the common room.  
  
A/N: I know it's incredibly short but I thought this was a good spot to stop. The next one will be longer, I'll make sure it is, and I'll try and get it out asap. 


	12. Hermione's New Job

Chapter 12: Hermione's New Job  
  
Hermione saw Draco a couple of times during the day, but put on a brave face, even though she felt a twinge of fear when they passed in the corridors. That night after dinner, Hermione entered the common room and saw Blaise sitting in a couch. She took the seat opposite him and looked at him.  
  
"Alright, I guess I have some explaining to do," he said sighing. "Well, what the letter said was true. The names you read are the people who will become death eaters. Second, the letter is charmed so that Draco's father will know who reads it. That's how Draco knew. Ok, any questions?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Why are you telling me all this. It almost sounds as if you don't want to become a death eater," Hermione said looking questioningly at him.  
  
"Um, well, I don't really, but I was roped into this by my parents and Malfoy. I'm in too deep now, and if I back out, that'll be the end of me," he finished up saying.  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could say.  
  
"This must be really weird," Blaise said looking at the floor.  
  
"Yes, it is. I think I'll just go to my room now," she said getting up in a sort of daze.  
  
"Wait!" Blaise said grabbing her wrist. "You can not tell anyone anything ok?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure," Hermione said and continued up her stairs. As soon as she got there she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and travelled to Grimmauld place.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Hermione called out. Lupin came walking into the room quickly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. It's only you," he said looking relieved. "What's up?"  
  
"Um, I have some information for the order," she said and proceeded to give the names of all those who were to become death eaters, the time of the ceremony and all about Blaise.  
  
"Wow. Did you manage to find out a date or meeting place for the ceremony," Lupin asked her.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Well, I'll notify Snape about Blaise. As for the death eaters to be, we can't do anything because they are not death eaters as yet. I want you to keep a very close eye on those people, when they leave and if they have a dark mark. Anything that can help us. As for Malfoy, don't worry about him. Colin Creevy was murdered by Voldemort, we found out that much, but only because he decided to take a trip to Hogsmede in the middle of the night to give his pictures to the press. I just want you to keep your wand with you at all times and walk around groups. But, don't tell anyone anything you know ok?" he told her very seriously.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I think I'd better head back now," she said walking towards the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, when I said don't tell anyone, that includes Harry and Ron. Harry could tell Ron if you tell him, and Ron isn't the best person at keeping his mouth shut. Well, report back to us if you find anything else out." Lupin said and bid her farewell.  
  
Hermione arrived back in her room and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(A/N: bloody hell that was boring! I'll try and make this bit interesting)  
  
The next morning Hermione got ready and went downstairs to find Professor Snape talking to Blaise. She hesitated at her portrait debating whether to go back upstairs or not. Unfortunately, at that moment Snape turned around and saw her.  
  
"Miss Granger. Is there anything you require from here?" he asked her nastily.  
  
"Um, no. I'm just going now," she said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.  
  
Hermione walked down the large stairs towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh look. It's a filthy stinking mudblood, dirtying up the school. I'll have to tell Filch about this," a voice drawled not far behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing," he replied back.  
  
"Well seeing as my HEAD room is up that way, I have a reason to come down these steps and go to breakfast," she said scathingly. She knew how much it pissed Malfoy off that he didn't become Head Boy. "What are you doing here once again?" she asked.  
  
"Looking for you actually. I need a transfiguration tutor, McGonagalls orders, and guess what. You're it," he said in a bright voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"I will not teach an incompetent snobbish little brat like you," she said almost yelling at him.  
  
"Yes you will," McGonagall's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and turned to face her. "Could I have a word with you Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked her, leading the way to her office.  
  
"Now I know this is asking you to do a lot, but it is the best way we can keep an eye on Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said looking wearily at her.  
  
"I don't understand," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Well, we need to keep an eye on the soon to be servants of the dark lord, and this was the perfect way to keep an eye on Mr Malfoy. We predicted he was going to have a major role with you know who, seeing as his father is Lucius. Now, his transfiguration grades are substandard. You are the only member of the Order who is excellent at Transfiguration and won't look suspicious teaching him. We all need you to do this Hermione," McGonagall said looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"Ok, if it's for the Order," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Brilliant. Well, you'll see him twice a week for about an hour each time. Now, I want you to subtly try and get him to talk about Voldemort's plans. You will report to me every second week. Don't try anything first off, wait a while until you're more. civil with one another," she said suppressing a smile.  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then. You may go to breakfast," McGonagall told her returning to her work.  
  
Hermione did not feel like going to breakfast at all. Two nights a week with Malfoy! That was sure to drive her insane. She walked to her first lesson, Care of Magical Creatures half an hour early.  
  
Hermione knocked on the big wooden door and was met with a large hairy face.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Come on in. Yer a bit early though," he said as he shut the door behind her.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is. She's never this late," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, we'd better go to class. If she's not there then we'll worry," Harry said while Ron snorted with laughter.  
  
Over the Hall.  
  
'I can't believe that stupid bitch is tutoring me! If she tells anyone I'll kill her. Hmm, I might do that anyway one day. I wonder where she is', Malfoy thought as his eyes roamed the Gryffindor table. 


	13. The First tuition

A/N: Read all your reviews and loved them! I know the story is really bland and seems to be going nowhere. I don't know where my spark has gone!! Well, I'll be updating heaps fewer now coz I'm in my final yr of skool (eek!) and I really need to concentrate on skool work. So so so sorry for the inconvenience!!! I will try and make the chapters longer to make up for the lack of updates!  
  
Chapter 13: The First Tuition  
  
It was a couple of days since McGonagall had told her about tutoring Malfoy. She walked wearily up to her common room. Blaise was sitting at a desk writing on something.  
  
"What's up with you?" he asked her as she walked in.  
  
"I have to tutor Malfoy in a couple of hours," she said falling into a couch.  
  
"Oh. Well, that explains the long face. You know, he's not really a bad guy once you get to know him," he said looking at her seriously.  
  
She gaped back at him. "Have you been on Mars for the past seven years! Because you are the only person at this school that hasn't heard of the level of our enmity," she said still staring incredulously at him.  
  
"Yeah, I have heard of that, experienced myself as well, mind you. But I didn't used to get along that well with Malfoy before last year. We never used to talk, but now look at us! We're best friends," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I think your situation is a bit different to mine. You're a bit of a snob, and he's a hell of a snob. You have something in common, unlike me," she said smirking at him.  
  
"What did you call me," he asked her.  
  
"You heard perfectly well what I called you," she said sticking her nose up in the air. She cracked up laughing the next second and squirming around on the chair.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed while crying with laughter. Blaise just smirked at her.  
  
"You know, it's only a weak tickling charm. You should be able to take it off if you're as smart as you think you are," he said twirling his wand in his fingers.  
  
"You know... I can't... do it... without...your wand!' she managed to yell while laughing. The next minute she lunged at him and tried to get the wand out of his hand. It was very hard seeing as Blaise wasn't weak from laughing and she was. She touched his wand and yelled out the counter curse.  
  
Hermione looked at her position on the ground, on top of Blaise her hand resting on his chest. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she placed her mouth over his. Hermione expected him to pull away first, but did so herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I think I'll go now," she said blushing a dark red colour and getting up to leave.  
  
"I didn't mind," Blaise said before pulling her back down and kissing her. She placed one hand on his chest as she felt his arms snake around her back. Hermione felt Blaise lick her lips and opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue roamed her mouth as hers explored his. They lay like that for a couple of minutes before pulling away, flushed and panting slightly.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "I really have to go now. I have to get my homework done before meeting Malfoy," she said and stood up.  
  
She went up her stairs and jumped around in her room for a couple of minutes until she calmed down enough to finish her homework, grab her books and go to the library.  
  
IN THE LIBRARY:  
  
"It's about time," a voice drawled from Hermione's right. She turned around and scowled at Malfoy who was sitting in a table secluded from everyone else.  
  
"Why are you sitting here? There is hardly any light and it's a very small space," Hermione said setting her books on the table and sitting in the vacant chair next to him.  
  
"Don't worry mudblood. I don't fancy you. I would rather not be seen in a library and especially not with someone as hideous as you," he said sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"Look, if I'm going to tutor you, then you'd better be civil towards me or... I'll tell everyone you're doing remedial Transfiguration," she said smiling. She had been about to say quit, but she remembered what McGonagall had said.  
  
Draco looked stunned for a second. "The door swings both ways Granger," he said scowling at her. 'Mmm. She smells like apples,' Draco thought. 'I'll have to find some of that for mother.'  
  
"Earth to Malfoy. Open your book to chapter 5," Hermione's voice cut in.  
  
"Hmm, yeah," he said absentmindedly.  
  
They worked for almost an hour. Malfoy did not say much, just asked questions when required.  
  
"Ok. That's it for today. I'll meet you here again at 8.00 on Thursday night," Hermione said packing up her books.  
  
"It's about time. I need to take a shower before I go to bed. Wash of the... dirtiness surrounding me," he said also picking up his books. Just then a small group of sixth year Slytherin's walked past and looked directly to where Hermione and Draco were getting up. Draco scowled at them as they giggled.  
  
"I'm going to talk to McGonagall and see if she can give us a spare room. This Transfiguration thing is going to ruin my rep," he said waspishly before storming out.  
  
Hermione sighed and followed him to McGonagall's office to sign out.  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!! Did you see that one coming? I hope not coz I wanted it to be a surprise. All you people out there wondering if I'm writing a Blaise/Hermione, Draco/Hermione story, it is definitely the latter. It'll just take a while! 


	14. Mistletoe in October?

Chapter 14: Mistletoe in October?  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione had started tutoring Malfoy. McGonagall had allowed them to stay in the Room of Requirement as it was off bounds to students and it could magically transform into a room filled with Transfiguration books and objects to practise on. Hermione and Draco had managed not to get into too many shouting matches, just talking civilly and then leaving without a word.  
  
On the other hand, Hermione's relationship (as it is now) was going ok with Blaise. With the amount of work put on the Seventh Years in preparation for the NEWTS, everyone was finding it hard to focus on everything. It was tougher on Blaise and Hermione because of their Head positions.  
  
One day Blaise came back from talking to Snape, which he had been doing lately on a regular basis.  
  
"I'm joining the Order," he told Hermione. She nodded vaguely and then froze. He was not supposed to know about the Order. She turned and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"The Order?" she asked her forehead creased.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he said sitting in a chair. "I'm under the influence of Veratiserum. A letter from Snape should be coming any minute to explain everything," he said as an owl swooped through the window depositing a letter in Hermione's lap.  
  
She read it and looked at Blaise. "So you know everything huh," she asked. "Doe's Snape trust you to do this," she asked inquisitively.  
  
His eyes flashed. "Don't you trust me? It's all in the letter. I am telling the truth. I have no choice," he said glaring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, won't it be hard being a spy for Voldemort," she asked quietly.  
  
"Snape can do it, so why can't I," he asked.  
  
'Ahah! So we were right the whole time,' Hermione thought to herself about her, Ron and Harry's predictions about Snape's secret job.  
  
"Because you are younger and less experienced," she said quietly.  
  
"You know what, I don't need this from you. If my own girlfriend can't trust in me, who will," he said getting up from his chair. Hermione shut her eyes and smiled at the mention of their relationship.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was a lie. I'm just stressed about seeing Malfoy again this evening," she said wrapping her arms around his stomach and burying her face in his back.  
  
He took her hands and turned around so they were face to face before wrapping his arms around her. "I know," he whispered before pulling her into a kiss. She reached on tiptoes and placed her arms around his neck to hold herself there. He was much much taller than her, so she usually had to strain her neck to reach his face.  
  
He pulled her slowly into the back of the chair before falling into it, pulling her along with him. Hermione put both her hands on chest and felt his hands go under her shirt and roam her back. Her tongue was viciously attacking his and vice versa. She felt his hands reach the clasp of her bra and unhook it.  
  
Suddenly a small roar filled the room. Hermione quickly got up and buckled the bra back up. She quickly straightened her singlet top and jeans; re tied her hair and murmured a charm to make her lips appear less swollen and smudged. She ran to the button near the doorway and pressed it. A minute later, Malfoy stepped through looking angry and annoyed.  
  
"What have you been doing? I was meant to meet you in the room 15 minutes ago. You are wasting my time," he basically yelled at her.  
  
"It is none of your business what I do and I am not 15 minutes late. You are an hour early," she said pointing to the clock behind him reading 7.15pm.  
  
He glared at her and was about to retaliate when Blaise's portrait opened.  
  
"What are you doing here Draco. Do you need to see me," he asked.  
  
"No. Granger took my transfiguration book and I'm just getting it back," he said heatedly.  
  
"Uh ok," Blaise said. There was a moment of silence during which Hermione silently laughed at Malfoy, Malfoy glare at Blaise and Blaise looked astonishingly back at Malfoy.  
  
"Um, I think I'll just go now," Blaise said and went back through his portrait.  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm here now, we might as well start. I'm not wasting more of my time chasing you around school," he said.  
  
"Um, your needs aren't always the most important Malfoy. If you de-inflated your head a little, you'd see that the rest of us lead lives as well, and in case you didn't notice, they don't revolve around you," she said.  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if forcing the words out of his mouth. "If you are not doing anything HERMIONE, I would like to start our session early," he said through gritted teeth looking at the ceiling.  
  
Hermione was surprised at hearing Draco use her first name that she didn't reply for a moment. "Ok. Let me get my books and then we'll go," she said.  
  
Draco found his eyes following her around the room, watching her pick up her books and put on her robe. 'She does everything so gracefully,' he thought.  
  
"Ok. Let's go," Hermione said leading the way to the room. 'Why was he looking at me like that. That was weird as, though strangely peaceful,' she thought. 'Hello Hermione, you already have a perfect boyfriend. You can't drool over other guys now,' a voice said in the back of her head. She closed her mind of thoughts and continued to walk, feeling Draco's eyes on her back the whole way.  
  
IN THE ROOM...  
  
"Ok. McGonagall told me to give you this test today to see how much you've learnt," Hermione said handing him a piece of parchment. "Ok, go," she said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and began to answer the questions. Hermione opened her book and began to read, but found she could not concentrate. It had just occurred to her that even though they hated each other, they studied harmoniously enough.  
  
"Finished," a voice broke through her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Draco who was holding out his piece of parchment.  
  
She smiled at him and took the paper to correct it. 'That's weird. Why did she smile at me? Is a piece of my hair sticking up!' Malfoy thought as he watched her check the answers.  
  
She finished checking and looked up. "Seems like you were paying attention. You got everything right except question 17." Hermione pushed the paper towards him and leant over to show him what he had done wrong.  
  
"Now the process of transfiguring an animal into a slide has one more step in it," Hermione said pointing to where it should be.  
  
'I must remember to get that shampoo or perfume she's wearing,' he thought absentmindedly. He leant into her and smelled her hair.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Smelling your hair," he said as though it was the sanest thing to do.  
  
"Why," she asked, looking at him strangely, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Does it matter? Just carry on with the question," he said.  
  
Hermione frowned and bent her head down again. Soon Draco had found out the missing step.  
  
"I think we can finish early today as a treat because you did so well on your test," Hermione said as though she was talking to a two year old.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and packed up. They walked to the front door together. Hermione stopped to open the door with Draco just behind her. Suddenly on impulse, she dropped her books at the same time Draco did and whirled around. She looked questioningly in his eyes for a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her. After about 5 seconds they broke apart.  
  
Hermione jumped away from him in shock and Draco looked back at her horrified.  
  
"What did you do," they both screamed together at the same time.  
  
"It was you!" they screamed again. Hermione looked up and saw a little bob of mistletoe. 'Must have been there from year 5!' Hermione thought astonished. She then remembered what had just happened and turned horrified back to Draco who was using a charm to clean his mouth.  
  
"What the fuck just happened," he said glaring at Hermione.  
  
"It's not my fault. There is a charm placed on the mistletoe above us," she said.  
  
"Mistletoe? It's fucking October you idiot," he yelled at her.  
  
"It's not my fault," Hermione said heatedly. "It was there from fifth year during our... music lessons," she said carefully.  
  
"Bullshit. It was there from your Defence Against the Dark Arts Group," he said smirking at her.  
  
"What group?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Forget it. I'm going. It's going to take at least three hours to thoroughly clean my mouth," he said and walked out slamming the door.  
  
"Bastard," Hermione yelled at the door. She grabbed her books and stormed off to her room. 


	15. Fight

Chapter 15: Fight  
  
Draco and Hermione's tutoring sessions went as per normal, though they were quite hostile around one another. In their classes together they threw an odd insult to one another every two to three minutes. The animosity between them had grown and the whole of Hogwarts felt it. Hermione relationship with Blaise was also going in the wrong direction.  
  
"Hermione, I need to discuss something with you," Blaise said one night standing behind her. She gave a silent sigh closing her book, and turned her head to face him.  
  
"What's up," she asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I get the feeling you're avoiding me," he said looking at the floor.  
  
"Do I? I didn't realise," Hermione began.  
  
"Cut the crap Hermione," Blaise interrupted. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down motioning for him to do the same. "Well, I'm not sure how it happened but I don't have the same feelings for you that I used to," she said.  
  
"Oh. Ok," he said looking disheartened.  
  
"It isn't you. It really isn't. I'm just not used to having a boyfriend and I need some time to myself," she said looking sadly at him.  
  
"It's not a problem. Really. We can still be friends though, right?" Blaise said.  
  
"Of course we can. I don't know where I'd be without you," Hermione said sincerely.  
  
Blaise pasted on a smile. "Ok then. I'll see you later," he said letting his expression fall as he turned away from her and walked to his room.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
"The beeswick goes in AFTER the newts eyes, not before," Hermione growled.  
  
"No it goes in BEFORE. I was actually listening to Snape today," Ron snapped back.  
  
"Fine. I'll check in the book," Hermione said flipping the pages.  
  
Harry was sitting in the chair opposite the two. He was starting his Charms assignment as he and Hermione had completed their potions work in their free lesson together.  
  
"Ahah! I told you it goes in after. Look here," Hermione pointed triumphantly.  
  
Ron groaned and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said heatedly.  
  
"Leave it Hermione," Harry said quietly to her.  
  
"No. I want to know what he said," Hermione persisted.  
  
"I said you're a bossy know it all," he snapped.  
  
Hermione's face-hardened. Ron glared back at her determinedly. Harry picked up his inkpot as Hermione slammed her book shut.  
  
"Fine. You can do the work on your own," she snapped and stormed out.  
  
"You know, you really have to think before you speak Ron," Harry said setting his ink back on the table.  
  
"You always take her side. I'm going to see Daphne," he said marching out after Hermione.  
  
(Clearing confusion here: I may have made a mistake somewhere along here so I'll clear it up. There is a Daphne and a Fiona. Fiona is the first year in Gryffindor who is about to become a death eater. Daphne is in Ravenclaw and is Ron's girlfriend. I hope this makes it easier to follow)  
  
Ron was walking along so fast in his rage that he didn't see where he was going and consequently bumped into Draco.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel. These are state of the art robes and it costs a fortune to wash them," Draco drawled.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said angrily and pushed his way past.  
  
"Ooh, the weasel has a stick up his arse," Draco said smiling maliciously.  
  
Ron froze and clenched his fists silently counting to 10.  
  
"Come to think of it, you're whole family does," Malfoy said angrily. He was earlier raging around just as Ron was.  
  
"You're a stupid bastard Malfoy," Ron yelled before lunging at him. He swung his fist as hard as he could and felt it connect with Malfoy's jaw. They both fell on the ground and grabbed the collar of each other's cloaks.  
  
"Get off me you pathetic moron," Draco hissed. Ron responded by punching him again. Draco pushed him off and punched him hard in the stomach. Ron staggered back a few paces out of breath. Hermione rounded the corner with all her books in her hand. She saw the back of Draco standing opposite Ron who was trying to regain his breath.  
  
"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed and hurried forwards.  
  
"Shut up you stupid mudblood," Draco said unconcernedly and pushed her back. Hermione fell backwards and looked at him with anger.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she yelled knocking Draco off his feet. She went to Ron and performed a charm to calm him down.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," he breathed.  
  
"Tantallegra!" Draco yelled from the other side of the corridor. Hermione went into a tap dance on the spot.  
  
Ron stopped the charm quickly and they both looked menacingly at Draco. He was outnumbered but didn't turn down.  
  
"Ron, I think you should go now," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you with this git," he said angrily.  
  
"Ron, just go. I know many spells he doesn't ok?" she said sternly.  
  
Ron grumbled and walked down the stair leading to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"What was that all about!" Hermione said walking towards him.  
  
"You tell me. I told the weasel he was in a bad mood and he punched me," Draco said wiping up the trickle of blood running down his face.  
  
"Immenduo," Hermione said and the cut was healed. "Come on. We're already 15 minutes late," Hermione said walking towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
Draco looked at her disbelievingly. 'She won't let anything get in the way of work,' he thought and followed her. "Th... th... thanks," he said finally.  
  
"Why," Hermione said astonished.  
  
"For making Weasley go away. And don't expect to hear that from me again," he said walking past her. Their lesson went much smoother that night.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me ages to update. I was on holiday for a bit and we didn't have a computer. Anyhow, hope you like the chapter and I'll try, I really will! to upload soon. Ooh, and any survivor fans, I am sooooo happy it's back on. I am so going for Saboga. Though I'm very pissed of that Rudy's gone and I HATE the red tribe except old tom. He is so cool. 


	16. Their Duel

Chapter 16: Their Duel  
  
Hermione and Draco had learned to work together harmoniously. They were almost friends in their tutoring sessions. Outside of this though, things were different. There was an urge to fight, to make fun of the other person in front of everyone else.  
  
"So, what are you doing this weekend," Hermione asked drinking her hot chocolate she got on the way there.  
  
"Nothing much," Draco asked while cleaning his quill.  
  
"Not going away or anything. No death eater business," Hermione said looking at her nails.  
  
"Yeah there's a party or some... hang on," Draco said abruptly.  
  
"Remember the letter I read. I know you're going to become a death eater, but I don't care. I'm going to die one day anyway," she said stirring her drink. Draco looked at her in awe.  
  
"So are you one yet? Do you have the mark?" she pressed on.  
  
"How dare you ask me such questions? I ought to kill you now," he said in shock.  
  
"Go for it. I know you won't do it. You don't want to blow your cover," she said smartly.  
  
"Have you told anyone," he said very quietly though no one could hear them.  
  
"No. I don't think it's that's important. We'll win either way. You suck at duelling," she said.  
  
Draco creased his brow. "I could beat you any day," he said proudly.  
  
"Let us see. If I win, you have to show me your dark mark and I dock 50 points of Slytherin. If you win, um," Hermione thought lost for words.  
  
"You have to dock 50 points off every house but Slytherin," he said nastily.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said. "Let's begin."  
  
The room swirled for a minute and when it stopped they were standing in a barren and plain room.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled. Draco who was not expecting this felt his wand fly out of his hand and land 10 metres behind him. He sprinted towards it and just as his fingers closed around the wand Hermione yelled out "Rictusempra!" Draco doubled up in fits of laughter. Hermione walked towards him.  
  
"Had enough," she said smirking over him.  
  
Draco muttered something while laughing. Hermione screamed out in pain and grasped her arm. A long gash had appeared in her forearm and blood was gushing out of it. She kept mumbling the counter curse but her eyesight was blurring. She was losing too much blood. She heard Draco stop laughing.  
  
"Can't handle the sight of blood can you, and it's only an illusion. I guess I win then," came Draco's voice from next to her. She kept her breath steady. 'One, two, three,' Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled. Draco hit the floor stiff as a board.  
  
"No, you don't win. Give up?" Hermione said.  
  
"Blink once of no and twice if yes," Hermione said smirking.  
  
He blinked once. "Ok then. I'll just go to the kitchens and bring up some food. It's going to be a long night," she said and walking towards the door. Draco mumbled and she turned around. "Yes, what is it," Hermione said knowing full well what he would do. She looked at him and her eyesight swayed in and out of focus.  
  
Draco blinked twice. "Very well," Hermione said sighing and removed the body bind.  
  
"Fine, you win. But if it was a real duel, and I didn't use just the illusion charm, I would have won," Draco said getting to his feet.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't use an illusion charm. You said the wrong thing," Hermione said as she pulled up the sleeve of her cloak. There was a long gash running down her forearm with blood surrounding it. Draco opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"I can't believe I did that. It's never worked before," he said astonished.  
  
"You're a bastard, you know that," Hermione said. Her arm was chalk white now and she was swaying dangerously on the spot.  
  
"You might want to heal that you know," Draco said sweeping the dust off his cloak. The room had returned to normal.  
  
"I'll do whatever I feel like," Hermione said before falling to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
'Great. Now I have to take you to the stupid hospital wing, and they're going to pin it on me,' Draco thought. 'It was you who did it dearie,' a voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Oh yeah," Draco said before picking her up and walking to the hospital wing.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
"Hey look, she's waking up," a voice said quietly above her. Hermione groggily opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron standing beside her bed.  
  
"Hey guys," she said smiling at them.  
  
"Hi. How are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How much work have I missed?" she asked.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other rolling their eyes.  
  
"She's definitely back," Ron said.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Two days. What happened? We just heard that you had lost a lot of blood and were in the hospital wing," Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you're awake at last. That's enough boys. You can talk to her tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said as she came bustling out of her office. "Now, I want to hear what really happened. Mr Malfoy said that you tripped up on the rug and fell into a suit of armour carrying a sword, but that sounds a bit far fetched for me. So what really happened?  
  
Hermione considered telling her what Malfoy did and getting him into trouble, but these were not the words that came from her mouth.  
  
"He's telling the truth. I did trip on the rug. I was carrying too many books and didn't see where I was going," she lied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave her a cynical look and placed a tray of food on her bedside table.  
  
"Very well. You may leave tomorrow. Your teachers have left your work here," she said pointing to a small stack of parchment.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
It was about 3.00 in the afternoon and Hermione had finished her homework. She was sitting up in bed reading a book when Lavender, Parvati, Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny came in to see her.  
  
"Hey. This was the only time we were all allowed in so we all came together. How are you feeling," Harry said.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said flattered by her well wishers.  
  
"So, what happened Hermione?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well, I was on my way back to the common room from the library when I tripped on a corner of a rug and fell into a suit of armour. The knight tried to catch me off course, but forget about the sword in his hand," she said. She had rehearsed this during the day.  
  
Everyone winced. "We all thought Malfoy had something to with it because of that little fight we had earlier," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"No, it was my clumsiness," she said laughing. She looked past them and saw Draco standing at the door. As soon as he saw her, he turned around and walked off. Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of how stupid I was that night," she said.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before the boys left for Quidditch practise accompanied by Neville.  
  
"So, I heard that Draco Malfoy carried you up to the hospital wing because he found you first," Lavender said excitedly.  
  
"How romantic," Parvati sighed clasping her hands together.  
  
"How unromantic you mean! That git touched me," Hermione said.  
  
"Every girl in Hogwarts would love to be rescued by Draco Malfoy," Parvati said dreamily.  
  
"Yes, well then every girl in Hogwarts is mentally retarded and I was not rescued by Malfoy. He just didn't want to get in trouble in case Filch or something came along," she said.  
  
"How do you know? Did he come here and talk you at lunch?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah come to think of it, I didn't see him at lunch," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Ginny! You of all people should understand me! And I'm judging by his personality that he didn't want trouble," she said starting to get slightly annoyed.  
  
"We're just pulling your leg Hermione," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yes, well it isn't funny. I'm sickened to even think of that bastard," Hermione spat.  
  
"Well, we have to go now. Padma found something in Hogsmede and we need to go see it," Lavender said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in class tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
"Bye little princess in distress," they laughed as they left.  
  
"Those two," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Yeah I know. At least you don't have to listen to their squeals all day long in the common room," Ginny said sighing. "So anyway, what really happened," Ginny said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I told you what happened," Hermione said adamantly.  
  
"No, you made up a story. I'm not going to tell anyone. You should know that by now," Ginny said hurtfully.  
  
"Fine. I had a duel with Malfoy, and we made a bet. I won in the end, but his charm was powerful, so I lost consciousness from loss of blood," she said.  
  
"Gees Hermione! I should hex that bastard into next century. I hope this bet was worth it," Ginny said.  
  
"I think it was. I get to dock 50 points of Slytherin," she said smirking.  
  
"Nice going. That puts them at the bottom of the ladder," Ginny said slapping her hi five. Hermione purposely didn't tell her about the dark mark, even though Ginny was very trustworthy.  
  
"Well, I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm not a lightning fast writer like you," she said standing up.  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said settling back into the bed.  
  
"Oh, and these are for you from all of us," Ginny said placing a basket full of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, some of those cream filled chocolates she loved, and a copy of a book she loved from the library.  
  
"You didn't have to do this you know," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah we knew. But it's been kind of empty without you for two days," Ginny said winking.  
  
(A/N: Damn my hand is very sore)  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to finish this here coz it's not a cliffy. I'm writing this way in advance. I've just posted the 14th chapter. I know I have spelling mistakes! Bear with me! I'm in my last year of skool, so I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm not going to waste my time reading back over this. I'm sure you get the gist of it. Keep those reviews coming!!! 


	17. Dangerous Kisses

Chapter 17: Dangerous Kisses  
  
Hermione was out of the hospital wing and back to school as normal. She was walking to the RoR (Shortened now for Room of Requirement) for her first lesson with Draco since the incident.  
  
"So, where did we leave off last time," Hermione said as she entered the room.  
  
"Chapter 12," Draco said as if nothing had happened.  
  
"ok first of, we need to talk," Hermione said.  
  
"About what," Draco asked.  
  
"About our bet. I win, so I get to dock 50 points off Slytherin and you have to tell me when you're getting you're dark mark and show me," she said.  
  
"You can't make me," he said.  
  
"Yes I can. We shook on it and that's a magically binding agreement," she said smirking.  
  
"Fine, take the points of Slytherin. I will get you back though," he said.  
  
They continued to work for the next half hour.  
  
"Ok, you're almost at the last chapter and then you won't have to put up with me anymore," she said laughing disappointedly.  
  
Draco looked at her and sorrow flickered in his eyes for a second. "Hey Hermione," he said gently.  
  
Hermione nearly jumped. She looked at him "What did you call me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"You know," he said almost shyly looking at his work. "Can we get on with it now?" he said his usual harsh nature returning.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She continued to explain the chapter still astonished at his sudden change of emotions.  
  
"Ok. Our hours up. Now next week we have a two hour session and then McGonagall wants me to give you a practise exam to see how much you have learned," Hermione said concentrating on her paper.  
  
Draco placed his hand on Hermione cheek and turned her face to his. She opened her mouth in surprise and felt Draco's lips touch hers. Hermione turned around further and placed her hand on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist and drew her chair closer to him. She wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other on his chest. She licked Draco's lips in anticipation as he opened his mouth. Hermione was in shock. She was kissing Draco Malfoy and she enjoyed it. A lot.  
  
She felt him hold her tighter and she imitated the movement. His arms were so strong and his tongue was like fire. She felt his hand touch her exposed back where her t-shirt had ridden up. She shivered at his touch. His hands were like ice.  
  
'How ironic. Even in physical being he is cold on the outside and warm on the inside,' Hermione thought randomly.  
  
'Hang on! I'm kissing Draco Malfoy,' Hermione thought in shock.  
  
'Wait a minute. This is Granger's mouth my tongue's in,' Draco thought at the same time.  
  
Their eyes flew open at the same time and they hastily let go of each other.  
  
"I don't know what happened here," Hermione said before grabbing her books and running out the door.  
  
'That was intense,' Hermione thought. She liked it and she knew it. There was a fire that burned in her when she kissed him, and she wanted more.  
  
'Damn, what is wrong with me! Did she place a charm on me or something' Draco thought as he walked to his common room. He too could not deny that he longed to hold Hermione and taste her again.  
  
They both leaned against a wall at the same time. 'What is wrong with me,' they thought at the same time. (A/N: just try and picture it like it is in the movies and they show the split screen) (Another A/N: I'm going to get more into the Pg13 rating of it now)  
  
Hermione walked to her last Transfiguration lesson with Draco. She paused outside the door and took a deep breath before walking in.  
  
"Hurry up mudblood. I want to get this over and done with. Then I'll never have to stay in the same room as you alone ever again thank goodness," Draco snapped as soon as she entered.  
  
"Shut up moron. Here's your mock exam. You have one hour to finish," Hermione said just as nastily. He grabbed the paper avoiding her eyes and began to write. Hermione settled in a chair and read the book she had received in the hospital wing.  
  
They sat in silence for one hour despite the odd cough. Finally Hermione declared time up.  
  
"McGonagall will send you your report and whether you need extra tuition or not," Hermione said collecting up his test and her book.  
  
Draco placed his quill and inkpot in his bag and made his way to the door.  
  
Hermione stood in front of the door expectantly not letting him through.  
  
"Um, in case you didn't notice, you're in the way," Draco drawled.  
  
"No I know I'm the way. I want to hear something from you though. It wasn't just your time this was taking up. I took my time out to help you you know," she said bluntly.  
  
"What. Are you expecting me to say thanks or something?" he scoffed, sniggering at his comment. She stood there silently.  
  
"You were? Gee's, you're thicker than I thought Granger. Now move."  
  
"No. I want a thanks. It was a lot of trouble teaching you you know. Your not an easy student," she said.  
  
Draco shoved her out of the way. The contact with her skin sent violent shivers down her spine. Draco had also felt the electricity between them. He paused for a minute and then walked out.  
  
Hermione went around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and then also left the room.  
  
It was the next day. Hermione woke up groggily and began to get ready for the next day. She walked down to the common room and was passing Blaises portrait when she heard someone talking. She stopped and pressed her ear the small crack left open in the door.  
  
"Do they suspect anything," a voice hissed. It sounded awful, like a high- pitched voice that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Not at all. They are feeding me more and more information. It is a big risk, but worth taking for you my master," came Blaise's voice.  
  
"Very good. You shall be dearly rewarded when the job is done," the voice hissed again.  
  
Realisation dawned on Hermione and she clapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Thank you my dear lord," Blaise said. Hermione assumed their meeting was over. She ran silently and exited through the portal just as Blaise stepped into the common room. He took a step forward and his foot stepped on something at his door. He looked down and saw Hermione's quill sitting there. It was still warm.  
  
Blaise produced a search charm and saw fresh fingerprints on his door. His face creased in anger and he left the room in a rage.  
  
Hermione ran to the Headmasters office. She gave the password and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Headmaster. Blaise is a spy for Voldemort. He is not on our side!" Hermione said while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I beg your pardon Ms Granger?" he asked with concern. Hermione sat down and told him everything.  
  
"Does Mr Zambini know you know about this?" he asked finally.  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Ok. We will keep this quiet. No one is to inform him of any more plans though," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok. Um, I'll just go to breakfast now," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, that would be a great idea. I'm quite hungry myself," he said looking at the ceiling.  
  
Hermione got up and went to breakfast. She averted her eyes from the Slytherin table and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione," they all greeted her and then returned to their conversations.  
  
She sneaked a glance at the Slytherin table and saw them all huddling together talking in hushed voices.  
  
The rest of the day went by as normal. She was walking to her room from Ancient Runes when she was pulled into a dark classroom with a hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
"Now shut up mudblood and listen to me," a voice whispered.  
  
"Who are you," Hermione asked the darkness as he let go of her.  
  
"No need to know, and I'm over this way," the voice said to the right of her.  
  
Hermione stared into the dark and saw a faint silhouette.  
  
"I have some information about you. I know you are working for the Order. Now I will not expose this little fact if you keep your trap shut about that little piece of information you acquired yesterday," the voice whispered.  
  
Hermione wasn't really listening to what this person was saying.  
  
"I know it's you Draco," Hermione said using his first name. She heard a distinct "shit" in the darkness. "I know you're voice," she said smirking.  
  
"Listen to me. Did you listen to me?" he said  
  
"Yeah whatever. Do you think I'm going to take you seriously?" she said scoffing and lighting up her wand.  
  
"Ha. It is you," she said as the familiar face of Draco's flickered inches from hers.  
  
"I asked you a question. You do not want to know what the consequences will be," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know that you don't scare me don't you," she said smiling.  
  
"Shut up mudblood," he said grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and throwing her into the wall. She cried out in pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.  
  
His eyes flashed. "I suggest you take me seriously," he said waspishly.  
  
"You are a useless piece of trash and I will NEVER do what you tell me to. You do NOT scare me," she snarled.  
  
He swooped down and kissed her intensely. She could feel her lips bleeding. He was holding her wrists against the wall. She loved this feeling but couldn't let him win. Hermione responded by running her tongue along his lower lip and gaining entrance. His tongue swept around her mouth. She toyed with his mouth until his tongue was in the right position, then she bit down hard.  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Draco yelled clutching his mouth in agony.  
  
"I'm dangerous too, so I suggest you don't mess with me," Hermione said saucily and left the room.  
  
Draco sat there for about twenty minutes trying to regain feeling in his mouth.  
  
They passed each other in the hall a couple of times that day. Draco gave her death glares and Hermione smirked, biting back a laugh.  
  
A/N: Oooh, isn't Hermione turning out to be quite the vixen! The story is surprising me and I'm the one writing it!!! How bizarre. Next update will be soon, coz I'm getting SOOOOO bored of schoolwork. Kill me now!!! Too much homework!!! IM GOING INSANE!!!(Not really). Review and tell me how the stories going. Are they all still in character? I have no idea how to get Hermione and Draco together without going ooc. That's why it's taking so long. 


	18. Modifications

Chapter 18: Modifications  
  
Hermione went to her room late that night after taking a trip to the Gryffindor common room. She entered and set her bag down in a chair.  
  
"You're late," Blaise said from one of the chairs. Hermione jumped, as she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Yeah. I went to see Harry and Ron," she said picking her bag up and trying to make her way to her room quickly.  
  
"Wait a minute, I want to talk to you," Blaise said getting up from the chair.  
  
"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I have a ton of homework to get through," Hermione said hurriedly and quickened her steps to the door.  
  
"I know you heard me this morning," Blaise said stepping in front of her.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said putting on an innocent face.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Hermione. I'm not dumb you know," he said.  
  
"You're lucky my Lord doesn't know about this," he said as an afterthought.  
  
"How considerate of you. I know you're saving your skin," she said.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am. Can't say the same for you though," he said  
  
"What are you going to do about it. For all you know, I could have already told everyone in the school" Hermione said gaining her courage.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. That way you can't tell anyone. And I know you haven't told anyone. I have many spies around the school and they're all keeping an eye on you," he said venomously.  
  
"Oh yes, and that won't be suspicious at all. The one day Hermione figures out a revelation she suddenly dies," she said scoffing.  
  
He snarled and pulled out his wand. Hermione's cheery expression vanished and a steely one replaced it as she flicked out her wand.  
  
"I wouldn't," she said dangerously.  
  
"You're a mudblood. I torture your kind for fun," he said angrily.  
  
"I'm not an ordinary muggle born," Hermione said confidently.  
  
Just then Harry and Ron walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Hermione. You forgot your... what's going on here," Harry said as he entered.  
  
"Stay there guys. Don't attempt anything," Hermione said keeping eye contact with Blaise.  
  
"Shut up Ron, now," Hermione said sternly.  
  
Blaise suddenly turned in an instant and yelled out "Stupefy!" instantly stunning the both of them.  
  
"Now, when I'm through with you, I can modify their memory," Blaise said smirking.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Blaise yelled. Hermione just deflected it.  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled again in that instant. Hermione writhed and screamed on the ground. He lifted the charm sniggering.  
  
"You stupid little mudblood. You will never be as good as the rest of us. Your parents ought to be extinguished for bringing up a bitch like you," he said his eyes flashing.  
  
Hermione snarled in anger. She muttered an incantation. An odd glow radiated around her before it shot off and through Blaise. He looked stunned for a moment and then fell onto the floor.  
  
Hermione snapped out of a trance. She saw Blaise lying there and rushed over to him. "Please don't be dead," she muttered worriedly.  
  
"Hermione," came Blaises muffled voice.  
  
"Thank god you're not dead. I don't want to lose my head position because of a moron like you," Hermione said nastily. Blaise sat up.  
  
"Hermione. I was under the Imperius charm before. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I've been under it for a while now," he said. Hermione looked at him and noticed his eyes had changed into a softer blue.  
  
"Oh my god," she said recognising the Dark Mark on his arm.  
  
"It's already happened. I was made into a death eater. I have killed so many innocent people. I don't deserve to live," he said wearily.  
  
"Yes you do, of course you do," Hermione said nicely.  
  
"I can't live with what I've done. I'll have the urge to kill myself everyday. I've done horrible things," he said. "I want you to modify my memory. Make me forget everything. Everything completely. Who I am, what I do, my parents. Just don't let me forget you and Draco. Your like my only friends," He said.  
  
"Hang on. Wasn't Malfoy the one who roped you into this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. He's in the same situation. He isn't under the Imperius charm though. He doesn't know any other way to, live, other than Voldemort's rule," Blaise said.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said.  
  
"One more thing. Never send Harry back to the Dursleys. Don't ask why, just don't let him o there," Blaise said.  
  
"Um, ok," Hermione said a bit confused.  
  
"Ok. I want you to do it now," Blaise said.  
  
"I'll come and visit you. You know they'll send you to St Mungo's," she said.  
  
"I'll be safest there," he said. "See you later," Blaise said smiling.  
  
"I'll miss you," Hermione said before performing the complex charm.  
  
"Hi. Do I know you? I feel like I do," Blaise said like an innocent child.  
  
Hermione smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She helped him up and took him to the headmasters. He was carted off to St Mungos the next day.  
  
A/N: Crap chapter, I know, but I had to get Blaise out of the way. Next update won't be for a while. Oh, and I'm about 1 episode behind in survivor so PLEASE do not give anything away! Anyway, I'm really pissed off that saboga lost! I so wanted Ethan and Rupert in the same tribe! 


	19. Civilizations

Chapter 19: Civilization  
  
"Due to unfortunate circumstances, we have to find a replacement Head Boy. Now we decided that it would be best to give all the students who applied for the Head Boy position another chance. We will make our decision depending on the current records of the applicants. You will be notified the results soon," Dumbledore addressed the school.  
  
"That's not the best news for me," Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I've already had five detentions," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Five! Since when? You never told me this. What was it for?" Hermione asked rapidly.  
  
"Well, you're not really around in the common room as much so you wouldn't notice I'm gone would you. And I was put in detention because I was sneaking around after hours to see you or Daphne," he said with a hint of anger.  
  
Hermione was gobsmacked. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't spending that much time in the Gryffindor common room. 'Maybe I should do my homework in there,' Hermione thought.  
  
"Look, Ron's just being stupid. We know that you're Head Girl so you have a lot more responsibilities," Harry said rationally.  
  
"Yeah, Harry's right. I just miss the way we used to o everything together," Ron said.  
  
"You are completely right Ron. The both of you are one of the most important people in my life. I will definitely spend more time with you guys," Hermione said slinging her arm around Ron and Harry's shoulders.  
  
A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER  
  
"Hurry up! Can't you walk any faster," Ron said practically dragging Hermione and Harry to the entrance hall.  
  
"I'm too nervous. Read it for me Hermione," he said turning away from the wall.  
  
"Um, ok. The Head Boy of Hogwarts is... I don't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What? What is it," Ron said pushing her aside so he could read it himself.  
  
"MALFOY!" he practically screamed.  
  
"I believe that's what the parchment says Weasley," Draco drawled from behind them.  
  
He stood there in what looked like new robes with a small HB badge attached to the front.  
  
"What did you have to do? Sleep with McGonagall to get Head Boy. There has obviously been a mistake. It should be anyone else but you," Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron off for speaking like that, but a sneering voice interrupted.  
  
"Did my ears hear correctly Mr Weasley. Using such profanities! What would Professor McGonagall say? I think I'll make it easier on her and take... 50 points of Gryffindor and two nights detention. Now if you'd follow me," Snape said smiling satisfactorily.  
  
"Well Granger. Are you going to show me to my room or what?" Draco said.  
  
"You know exactly where it is," Hermione said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, but I don't know the password," Draco smirked at her.  
  
Hermione threw up her hands and picked up her bag. "I'll see you at dinner. And you may see Malfoy as well if I haven't murdered him yet," she said before heading to the common room.  
  
They walked in silence to the statue. "Seeing as there is a new Head Boy, there is also a change in password," the dragon with the squeaky voice informed them.  
  
"Fine. Is it possible to have different passwords for each of us," Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, but choose carefully. They cannot be changed."  
  
"Ok. Draco's is, 'I'm a Git'", Hermione said smiling. "And mine is 'sugar'" Hermione said walking into the room.  
  
"What the fuck was that!? I did not ask you to pick a password for me," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hermione, said before opening her portrait and closing it without another word from Draco.  
  
'Stupid filthy lame mudblood ass,' Draco thought vehemently as he walked into his own room.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Draco was walking back to the common room after a particularly hard Charms lesson. He reached the statue and turned around to make sure no one else was there.  
  
"I'm a git," Draco muttered angrily.  
  
"Yes, I know," another voice came from behind him. Hermione was standing there with an armful of books waiting to go in. Draco just looked at her for a couple of seconds. 'Is that make up she's wearing? At least she isn't caking it on like Pansy,' Draco thought mentally rolling his eyes.  
  
"Um, I would like to get into the common room sometime soon," Hermione said pushing past him.  
  
"Whatever mudblood," Draco said walking in behind her.  
  
Hermione set her books on a table and walked around to where Draco was going. She stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, motioning for him to stop and listen to what she had to say.  
  
"Look. I know that we do not get along at all, but I'm going to make an effort to at least be civil with you. I expect you to do the same," Hermione said with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Do you really expect me to listen to a mudblood like you," Draco said angrily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes that got him even angrier. "Look, you have two choices. Either you willingly act nice to me and vice versa, or I will force you to," she said.  
  
"You can't force me to..." Draco began but was cut of once again.  
  
"Yes, actually I can. I have the power to take away your headship if we do not cooperate because I am the original Head Girl. I have half a mind to do so right now," Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked absolutely flabbergasted.  
  
"Oh, and I am not lying," Hermione added and left him there gaping.  
  
Draco went and sat himself in one of the overlarge armchairs. Hermione had outdone him quite a few times this year, more than he wanted her too. He pulled up his sleeve and unconsciously rubbed his thumb over the vivid black skull-like figure imprinted in his skin. He remembered his bet with Hermione. Just then her door opened again.  
  
"I just forgot my... What's that?" She said pointing to his arm that he had hastily covered.  
  
"Nothing," he said sounding a little intimidated.  
  
"My ass it's nothing. We made a bet and I won. When did you get it?' she asked with a hand on her hip.  
  
"I don't have to tell you," he suddenly snarled.  
  
"Yes you do. You promised and I can always go and tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said smirking.  
  
"Tell me what Ms Granger," McGonagall said as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Um, nothing. We were just discussing the..." Draco began then paused.  
  
"We were discussing the prospect of a school party. Draco here disagrees with the idea, so I thought I'd bring it up with you," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Very well, she said scrutinizing them both. I came to inform Mr Malfoy of his duties as Head Boy," she explained.  
  
"Ok then. Do you need me to hang around, or would you like me to go," Hermione asked.  
  
"No, this piece of parchment explains it all," McGonagall said handing Draco a sheet of parchment.  
  
"That is all," McGonagall said heading back out the door. Just before she left she turned around and looked at Hermione. "I think a school party is a brilliant idea."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Draco asked her once McGonagall had gone.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked though she knew the answer.  
  
"Lie for me," he said.  
  
"I um, er, don't know," Hermione said truthfully.  
  
"Fine. I was initiated last Thursday. That's all I'm telling you. And you don't need to see Dumbledore or anyone else, I am willing to cooperate. But I will only act civilly with you up to the extent you do," Draco said forcefully.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Sounds good," she said. They looked at the floor for a couple of minutes in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Well, I'd better go and study," Hermione said at last walking to get her books.  
  
"Yeah, you do that," Draco said before sitting at a desk and pulling out his homework.  
  
Hermione made her way out the door and towards the Gryffindor common room, smiling the whole way.  
  
A/N: I know, my grammar is HORRIBLE but I suck at English, so there you go. I've been trying to upload this one but it won't let me, stupid computer. When I can, you can read it, which you already have done. Tell me your thoughts and I will continue writing! 


	20. Fire and Ice

A/N: One reviewer said that Draco was also under the Imperius curse. He isn't, this is his true self.  
  
Chapter 20: Fire and Ice  
  
"Welcome to the second Quidditch match of this year. Today it's Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!" Dean Thomas the new commentator announced. Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the stands near to the front. Usually Hermione wouldn't come along with Harry and Ron, but she was feeling bored today so convinced Ginny to come with her as well. Harry was watching very intently with a piece of parchment and quill in his hand. Ron was also looking closely getting ready to relay information to Harry. "You know Ginny, you should be helping us seeing as you're on our team," Harry said without taking his eyes of the pitch. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "I thought there was some fun involved in quidditch," she laughed. "Shh," Ron hissed even though there were about 100 screaming fans behind them. The players walked out onto the field. Hermione saw Draco walked out and her heart skipped a beat. 'What the hell?! Did I just swoon because of Malfoy!' Hermione thought disgusted. "The quaffle is released and it's Goyle with the quaffle, ah, no, he's dropped it into the arms of Reds. She is charging down the field, and she scores! That's ten points to Ravenclaw!" Dean boomed. "So anyways, what been going on in your life Hermione," Ginny said trying to make conversation. "Um, not much, studying and stuff you know. Oh, but we'll be organising a school party soon. It's been approved by McGonagall," she said, "And why am I hearing about this now!" Ginny said excitedly. "Oh, um, I thought of it yesterday," said Hermione missing the sarcasm. "Well, what's the theme going to be? You have to have a theme," Ginny said. "I don't know." "We could make it a summer theme and everyone can come in beach gear," she said. "Um, it's winter Ginny," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Oh yeah. Well then it could be in a winter theme!" Ginny squealed. "I saw this gorgeous coat in Hogsmede the other day and..." "Winter as a theme is too basic. You need something more specific," Hermione said thinking about the party now herself. "Um, it could be a fairytale theme," Ginny tried. "No. I think I know what I'm going to make it. The best theme that will suit everyone is come dressed in whatever you feel like," Hermione finally said. "So what. No theme?" Ginny asked. "No. The theme is whatever each person wants it to be," she said smiling at her genius. "That's actually not a bad idea," Ginny said pondering what to wear. "Well then, who are you going to go with?" she asked Hermione. "I don't know yet. Probably no one. I'll just go by myself. It's more fun that way," she said smiling. This was a lie and she knew it. 'Who would want to go with me anyway. If I asked Seamus then he might go with me out of pity,' Hermione thought feeling more and more depressed by the second. "Who are you going to ask," Hermione asked Ginny. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "I know,' Hermione smiled. "Harry," she said quietly. "No, he'd never go with me," Ginny said. "You'll never know unless you try. This is his last year here you know," Hermione said. "You know what. You are right. When you get confirmation of the party, tell me and I'll ask him that night," she said confidently. "And Malfoy catches the snitch. Slytherin win, 170 to 80!" Dean suddenly yelled. The cheering from the Slytherin supporters drowned out any other words exchanged between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Draco walked into the common room looking extremely tired but elated. "You look happy," Hermione said making her presence acknowledged. "I wonder why," he said sarcastically. Hermione hmphed and went back to reading her book. It was strange talking to Draco like this after their strange yet oddly passionate encounters together. "Why are you still up," he asked settling himself in the chair beside her. "Because I feel like it. Do I have a bedtime or something now," she scoffed. "No need to get your knickers in a twist. I'm just asking," Draco said. Hermione turned and looked at him. "Why did you kiss me in the classroom the other day," she said. This had been bothering her for a while now but she had chosen to ignore it. "I don't know and I don't want to talk about it," he said grumpily. "I don't care if you don't want to talk about it because I do," she said. "It's not a concern. I know you want me to fawn over you like you do over me, but it's never going to happen," he said smirking. "I'm being serious here," Hermione said neutrally. "So am I," he snapped back. "Now if you don't mind, I need my rest. I actually put in some effort to look good, unlike you," he said looking her up and down. Hermione's mouth opened in an 'o'. "That was harsh," she said quietly. "Sarcasm Granger. Learn it," he said rolling his eyes. He suddenly remembered Hermione's position to take away his leadership. Hermione knew he wasn't being sarcastic but shrugged it off. "I still want an answer to my question. I can categorize that incident as sexual harassment you know," she said. "No you can't, because if I remember correctly, I wasn't on my own," he said. Hermione bit her lip. It was true. She had kissed him back. She couldn't deny it any longer. Being in Draco's presence was driving her insane. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, yet slap him and curse him at the same time. It was a love hate thing. "You know, the way you're going on about this, it almost seems you want more," he said almost laughing. 'Maybe I do,' Hermione thought. She snuck a glance and studied his features. His hair was slicked back as usual, but there were bits falling out here and there. His arms were toned and shaped judging by his jumper and he had abs to die for. 'Who can blame me. I'm a woman, and I like what I see,' Hermione smirked at the thought. "Thinking about me again," Draco said looking at her. "Yeah, actually I am," she said smiling genuinely. She leaned towards him and quickly pulled his head towards her before he could comprehend what was going on. She kissed him fiercely waiting for him to respond. Finally Draco pushed his tongue into her mouth and pulled her over to his chair. She sat on his lap and toyed with his hair with one hand, the other hand feeling every defined muscle in his chest. Soon their fiery kiss turned into a slow and passionate one. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him hold her tighter. Hermione pulled away and got one breath of air in before Draco pulled her lips onto his again. She smiled, thinking how blissful she felt at the moment. 'Hang on. I'm kissing Malfoy! Intentionally!' Hermione's brain screamed but she ignored it. 'She's not great, but she isn't that bad either. Why I'm kissing her, I don't know,' Draco thought and dug his tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned and continued to kiss him. Finally they stopped. "I don't know what just happened," Hermione said blushing and getting up. "I do. You threw yourself at me! It's your fault," he said. "Yeah I know. But you didn't pull away either!" she said indignantly. "I tried but then I..." Draco began. "Then you what? Pulled me back when I broke it?" she said. Draco looked at her speechless for a minute. ' I could say something really horrible now, or I can say something pissy and kiss her again,' he thought. His heart screamed out to take the second choice. "I thought I was kissing someone else," he said, knowing he'd said the wrong thing straight away. "You are a bastard," Hermione said venomously before running to her room. Draco slapped himself. "I'm a dickhead," he said out loud and then walked slowly up to his room.  
  
'What is the matter with me?! How can I let that stupid little mud... mud,' "I can't even say the friggen name now," he said aloud. Draco was sitting in the bath thinking things over. (A/N: that is a delicious picture YUM!!)  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was sitting in her own bath thinking about him. 'I wonder if he really meant it. Maybe his stupid ego got in the way. That can't be true though because his ego is always in the way,' Hermione got out and got dressed. She walked into the common room cautiously but luckily he wasn't there. She walked out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Hermione. What's with the long face?" Daphne said walking up to her. "Nothing much. Just a tough night. Hang on. It's like 3 in the morning! Why are you out of bed?" Hermione asked placing her hands on her hips. "Um well, I was just visiting," she stammered a bright red glow appearing on her face. "Oh," Hermione said catching on. "Right, well next time at least make Ron walk you back to your common room," Hermione said. "Yeah sure. You're not going to give me detention or anything are you?" she asked meekly. "No. Anyway, I'll walk with you back to your common room," Hermione offered. "Yeah, cool. Why are you up this late anyway?" Daphne asked. "Oh, I just needed to get out of the common room. Malfoy was being an ass," she said quietly. "Right. So did you see the quidditch match today?" she asked changing the topic. "Yeah I did in fact. We didn't see you though," she said. "Harry and Ron didn't want me to sit with them in case I saw some of their tactics," she said rolling her eyes. Hermione also sighed. "Boys," they said exasperatedly together and then laughed. "Well, this is my stop," Daphne said. A large painting of an artist stood over them. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later," Hermione said and walked back to her own common room. She stepped in to discover that once again it was empty. Hermione had just picked up her book when Draco's door opened. She stopped in her tracks and held her breath. He looked at her in silence. "Look, I didn't really mean what I said before," Draco said at the same time Hermione said, "it was a complete mistake kissing you and I overreacted." They both stopped mid-sentence. "You go first," Hermione whispered. "I said I didn't mean what I said before. It was a slip of the tongue, and well, I shouldn't have said it," he said walking closer and closer to Hermione. "What do you mean," she said quietly. He was only a couple of inches away from her. "I think I like you Granger," he said before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Finally he pulled apart. Hermione had not responded at all or made any movement. "Don't you dare think that I'm going to fall head over heels for you just because you kissed me. I'm not like the other girls that go for, assets," she said quietly and without as much animosity as she had hoped for. She pulled out of his embrace and walked to her room, leaving Draco to pick up his emotions.  
  
A/N: She's so mean! But can you blame her after everything Draco's done? Well, the next chapter will be soon hopefully. Until then kiddies. 


	21. One Long Night Stand

A/N: One reviewer said they didn't like the format of my last chapter so I've changed it back.  
  
Chapter 21: One Long Night Stand  
  
'Why did I do that? Why oh why oh why did it do that! I am so stupid!' Hermione thought to herself after walking out on Malfoy. He had just basically poured his heart out to her and she let him go.  
  
"This is my only chance," Hermione said to herself adamantly before hurrying down her stairs and bursting into the common room.  
  
"Draco, I," Hermione began but couldn't finish her sentence. He was nowhere to be seen. Hermione disappointedly fell into a chair.  
  
"What did you expect? For me to just stand around until you made up your mind," a voice said behind her.  
  
Hermione started and turned around. "I thought I was alone," she said looking down sheepishly.  
  
"Well guess what babe, you're not," he snarled.  
  
"Look, Draco. I'm really," Hermione began again.  
  
"Save the bullshit Granger."  
  
"I'm not bullshitting," she said angrily.  
  
"Forget it. I only give chicks one chance," Draco said and turned away.  
  
"Wait, Draco, I can explain everything," Hermione began getting out of her chair.  
  
"There is nothing to explain, and only my friends may call me Draco," he said walking out the door.  
  
"That's a really childish comment you know!" Hermione yelled after him. A hand poked through the door portal and stuck one finger up at her.  
  
Hermione slowly turned a soft tone of red.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You will not make obscene gestures at me," she screamed storming towards the portal. She stamped through and straight into an unsuspecting Draco who had not moved yet. He fell on the floor and Hermione fell on top of him.  
  
"I remember you saying you weren't going to fall head over heels for me," he said quietly. She snarled and raised a hand. Draco reached up and grabbed it before it made contact.  
  
"No one EVER strikes a Malfoy! You got away with it once but I will not tolerate it again," he said shoving her off him and standing up.  
  
"What's going on here," Harry's voice cut in. Hermione had tears in her eyes and was sitting on the floor and Draco was standing in front of her with a furious expression on his face.  
  
"Draco is being a bastard," Hermione said almost whining.  
  
"How dare you," Ron said before punching him in the face.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled and grabbed his robes pulling him back. Draco looked gob smacked. "How dare you," he said before charging towards Ron.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled and stood in front of him. She placed her hands on his chest pushing as hard as she could to stop him.  
  
"I... think... you should go," Hermione managed to stay while slowly sliding towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"No, I don't think we should leave you alone with him Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"JUST GO! I don't need you guys having a fight here. I'll be fine. I'm living with this git for Gods sake," she said holding him back. Harry pushed Ron in front of him and they speedily went away.  
  
Malfoy stopped walking and looked surprised at Hermione as if noticing for the first time she was there. She loosened her pressure on him but kept her hands on his chest.  
  
"What are you doing," he said looking at her.  
  
"Stopping you from murdering my best friend," she said.  
  
He looked down at her hands. She saw where he was looking and took her hands off him while blushing.  
  
"Don't," Draco said almost menacingly as he grabbed her for about the third time that night and kissed her. This time she kissed him back winding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He pulled her closer into him and they tumbled into the common room. Hermione began to slide her hands up and down his muscular arms. She slid her hand down his forearm and felt a bump. Intrigued, she traced the mar. This seemed to urge Draco to kiss her further. She traced it a few more times and then stopped abruptly. She pulled away from him again, but with fear on her face this time.  
  
"What is it this time," Draco growled placing his head in his hands.  
  
"You're a death eater. I can't do this with you. You are the picture of everything I'm fighting against," she said quietly looking at him with large eyes. This seemed to knock Draco out of his reverie.  
  
"So what if I'm a death eater. Doesn't mean I go around killing everyone you know. There are other jobs than that," he said calmly.  
  
"Then what do you do," she said sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
"Why does it make a difference what I do? I can't get out of this. It's an obligation I have to fulfil," he said.  
  
"You sound almost, proud," Hermione said astonished.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I am working with the greatest wizard that ever ruled, and there is nothing anyone can do about it," he said smugly.  
  
"I can tell someone," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"And I can like, kill you," he sneered.  
  
"This is not the type of conversation I was hoping for," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Well, then, what do you want to talk about, because I'm not particularly interested in talking," he said lifting one eyebrow at her. Hermione's insides melted.  
  
"Why are you interested in me," Hermione asked boldly.  
  
"Do you know what Granger. I don't know. It might be because you aren't like other girls and I have to fight to get you, and it could be because opposites attract I guess," he said scratching his chin and conjured up a bowl of ice cream. Hermione looked at him. "Want some?" he said in between mouthfuls. Hermione took the bowl from him and slowly ate a couple of mouthfuls while Draco talked about his conquests.  
  
"So anyway," she said cutting him off and handing back the ice cream. "What do you do? It's not like I can tell anyone apparently," she said.  
  
"Well, I work as an undercover spy for Voldemort. I find out information, and I report back to him like every two nights," he said quickly. Then clapped his hand over his mouth. "What did you do you bitch," he said.  
  
"Shut up. When is your next meeting then, and where are you going," she said calmly.  
  
"It's two months from now on a Friday night at 12.00 midnight and we are meeting at the Lord's childhood home," he said. He couldn't stop himself. the words spilled out of his mouth. "Are you a fucking spy or something," he asked angrily.  
  
"No, you won't tell me anything willingly so how else am I supposed to get to know you. Anyway, how many people will be at this event and can I come," she added to tone it down.  
  
"There will be about 200 people and no you cannot come," he said monotonously.  
  
"Why can't I come?" she probed.  
  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt," he said and groaned right after. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Do you like me genuinely?" she asked him meekly.  
  
"Yes I do, and I even think I lo..." he began cringing but Hermione slapped her lips on his. She wove her hands around his neck and pulled him deeper into her. Draco responded straight away laying her back on the couch. He ran a hand under her shirt and began to fondle her. Hermione moaned deeply into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his. He was excited and she could tell.  
  
Draco moved to remove her shirt but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Don't. That's enough. I think my beds a bit more comfortable," she said smirking and leading him up her stairs. Hermione was behaving nothing like herself the moment. She was doing this because it was Draco Malfoy, and because she needed a stress reliever.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up in an empty bed. She gasped as the memories of last came flooding back to her. 'I made love to Draco and enjoyed it?' Hermione thought shocked and ran to her shower as soon as she thought of it.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was sitting in his room smiling, already dressed and ready for the new day. He got up and slid over to his desk pulling out a long piece of parchment full of names. Under the name 'Holly Thule' he wrote Hermione's with a small 'not bad' next to it.  
  
'Finally, I have accomplished what no other Slytherin has before,' he thought happily before walking into the common room to wait for Hermione. 


	22. Soft Side

Chapter 22: Soft Side  
  
Hermione spent a good half an hour in the shower that morning and used up one bottle of soap on her, crying in between. 'I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that,' she thought weeping. She was crying for the sake of it, because she felt dirty.  
  
"I have to go see McGonagall," Hermione said out loud suddenly remembering the information Draco had given her last night. She got dressed and walked downstairs. He wasn't there yet. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her bag.  
  
"Gotcha," a deep throaty voice said from behind her as two very familiar arms slipped around her waist and a recognizable tongue flicked out to meet her neck. She shrieked in surprise and jumped away from him.  
  
"What? Didn't you enjoy last night?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've had better," she said unconcernedly and walked out of the room to Draco's surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said behind her. He had followed her out of the common room.  
  
"You heard. Don't judge a book by its cover Malfoy. You'll never discover the secrets insides," she whispered the last bit right in his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck.  
  
"Yes, well at least I've had you now Granger. A couple more to go and then I've cleaned out the female population of the school," he said smirking.  
  
"Tell someone who cares Malfoy," Hermione spat, secretly pissed off. She walked away from him to McGonagall's office.  
  
"Why hello Ms Granger. Is there anything I can do for you?" McGonagall said looking up from her work.  
  
"No, actually, there is something I can do for you," she said sitting in a chair and relaying last night's information to her.  
  
Draco meanwhile sat in his own room talking to a paperclip. "I slept with the mudblood last night, and I know you are thinking I'm disgusting for touching such a dirty creature, but she actually wasn't that bad. Now before you come storming here listen to this. She talked in her sleep about the Order." Draco paused. Should he tell his father about her secret or not?  
  
"Well, what did she say?" a muffled voice came from the clip.  
  
"She said, um, that they are recruiting new members now, all different kinds of people, even one's with no experience. Apparently they have plans for some big army," he lied.  
  
"Very good work son. It's most unfortunate to come in the vicinity of that thing though. I will arrange a... lets say a nasty accident for her" he said with a hint of excitement.  
  
"No," Draco said quickly. "You cannot harm the mudblood! Do you not see how vital she is to our plans? There is still so much information I can get out of her," he said sweating slightly.  
  
"Very well, but if you ever need a hand, you know who to call." That's all he said.  
  
'Why did I stick up for that little brat. At least she'd be out of my hair if she was dead' he thought.  
  
Just at that second Hermione walked back into the common room. 'Perfect,' Draco thought smiling and muttered a spell. He then walked down to the common room and confronted her.  
  
"Why did you jump all over me like that last night Granger?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Me! Jumped on you! You're the one that pulled me back in here and on the couch!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I got caught up in the heat of the moment. But I wasn't the one that invited you to my bed was I? I think that went the other way around," he said.  
  
Hermione turned red. "So what. I needed something to get my mind off work and you were easily accessible," she said smiling at her cunningness.  
  
"So anyways. Was I a good shag Granger? I have to be honest, you weren't absolutely clumsy as I thought you would be," he said probing her to go on.  
  
"Malfoy, just don't speak to me. I want to forget what happened last night," she said sighing and running a hand through her hair. Draco muttered a charm under his breath and his wand glowed a slight red quickly.  
  
Hermione turned and began to walk off slowly and tiredly, stopping only to pick up her coffee.  
  
Draco walked behind her and pressed his body into hers inhaling the scent of her hair. His arms snaked around her slim figure and held her tight against him.  
  
"How about you forget about schoolwork again tonight," he said huskily in her ear. Hermione knees went soft and the coffee mug slipped dangerously in her fingers.  
  
"No. I really need to get some work done. Just go Draco. Leave me be," she said quietly her eyes slightly drooping.  
  
"You want me. I can tell," he whispered softly. Hermione's eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. His scent was driving her crazy.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" she whispered faintly before the coffee spilt from her hand and on the floor, staining the plush carpet surrounding her.  
  
Draco pulled her upright and swept her up into his arms easily. He then carried her to the couch. After he had laid her there, he looked at her peaceful sleeping form. He ran a hand down her soft face and through hair. Before he could stop himself he bent down and kissed her tenderly and softly on the lips. Then he pulled away, a strange sensation of absolute happiness filling him. "It will never be," he said angrily before pulling a vial out of his pocket and shoving the contents down her throat.  
  
He looked at his watch. Ten minutes to go. He sat on the couch and pulled her up to him so he was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her torso and let her head lie in the crook of his shoulder. She unconsciously smiled and hugged him back loosely.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione woke with a start to find Draco sitting in a chair opposite her wearing a smirk.  
  
"Morning sunshine," he smirked.  
  
A/N: I just imagined a gay Draco then using a gay voice. How weird! I know there are heaps of fanfics out there with a gay Draco, but it doesn't feel right to me. Sorry to anyone that's a Draco slash fan! Ooh, and Thanx so so so much for the awesome reviews! 


	23. Reverse

Chapter 23: Reverse  
  
"You bastard! What did you do to me?!" Hermione screeched trying to get up.  
  
"Don't even bother. There are invisible ropes on your hands and feet, and I have your wand," he smirked twirling her wand between his fingers.  
  
"What are you doing? Is this some sick payback joke?" she said shrilly.  
  
"Yes. I am giving you a taste of your own medicine. Don't you enjoy being at my mercy?" he smirked again.  
  
"Yes," she automatically said and then opened her mouth in surprise. "You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" she screamed hoping someone would hear her.  
  
"Once again don't bother. There's a silencing spell on the room. Now you know what it feels like to be taken advantage of like I was. But you liked that the other night didn't you," he said.  
  
Hermione tried her hardest to say no but the opposite slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"Do you like it when I kiss you here," he said inching towards her and then slowly kissing his way up her neck.  
  
"Yes," she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"Do you like," he said kissing her between each word, "working against Voldemort. He continued to kiss her neck.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Yes," the word popped out of her mouth.  
  
"What do you do for the Order?" he asked now starting to unbutton her blouse. Hermione began to tense up, and then suddenly relaxed.  
  
"I don't work for the Order," she said. Draco stopped abruptly and looked at her.  
  
"You're lying," he hissed.  
  
"It is not possible for me to lie under the influence of Veratiserum," she said calmly.  
  
"Then maybe you haven't had enough," he said angrily, grabbing a bottle out of his pocket. "Open your mouth or I'll do it for you," he said.  
  
"How," she asked.  
  
"Like this," he said and grabbed her breasts. Her mouth flew open and he threw the contents of the bottle down her throat. "Told you," he sneered before continuing his interrogation. "Now, what do you for the Order?" he asked once again.  
  
"Nothing, because I don't work for them," she said once again.  
  
"Unbelievable," Draco said astounded. "I guess we were wrong about you my little mudblood. You're as useless and pathetic as I thought," he said.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco kissed her quickly. He could feel her struggling to get rid of her binds but that didn't stop him. Suddenly, her arms flew around his neck, pulling him in closer. Her tongue darted into his mouth as far as it would go, tasting every little corner. He paused out of shock, but obviously Hermione wasn't going to do anything. He led her over to the couch and they fell on it. Draco looked down on her and broke the kiss for a minute.  
  
"I have a question Malfoy. Do you want to go out with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said without pausing to think. "You bitch," he yelled. Hermione chuckled at her intelligence. (She had saved some of the Veratiserum on her tongue and gave it to Draco when they kissed)  
  
She silenced him with a look and then pulled him back to her. He broke the kiss once again. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Now, you've asked me this question before and I answered it truthfully so it's my turn. Are you in love with me?" he asked seriously.  
  
She looked at him in fear and sadness. "No," was all she said before getting up and going to her room.  
  
Draco sat there for what felt like an eternity going over everything she had said. She didn't love him. No one loves him. At that moment Draco felt the loneliness and bitter hatred rush back to him. His eyes flashed a violent shade of dark purple and he walked collectively out of the tower.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room. She hadn't lied. She couldn't lie. She wasn't in love with Draco. Sure she liked him, but love? Please.  
  
'Why should he be upset when he's the one that asked the question. It's not like I told him intentionally,' she thought. She stood up and opened one of her large ornate windows. It was cold outside and a distant roar of thunder could be heard. She threw her head out the window and breathed in the crisp fresh air.  
  
Down in the distance she could see Draco flying around on his broom. Somehow this put her at ease and she smiled serenely, closing her eyes once more, savouring the few moments away from the rest of the world.  
  
Suddenly a sharp voice pulled her away from her reverie. "We need to talk," Draco said outside her window.  
  
"Go for it," Hermione said not moving to let him in.  
  
"It's not the most comfortable of places sitting on a broom you know. And it's positively freezing out here," he said grinning at her.  
  
Hermione's heart melted at his smile. "Alright, come in," she said stepping aside and letting him enter her room.  
  
"I thought the know it all Gryffindor would be a neat freak as well," Draco said surveying her messy surroundings.  
  
"Yes, well I didn't have time to clean everything up yet," she said.  
  
"Ok, enough with the small talk, we could keep going like this for hours. You know I like you and I know you like me," he said waiting for her to go on.  
  
"It could never work. You are on the side of the enemy, the one that is after my blood, my family's blood and my best friend's blood. It is unjust. Not only that, but we are enemies after all. I want unity and everything, but not with you Draco. Don't get me wrong, I think you are a great person, most days, but my friends and family are more important to me than a relationship. As much as I don't want to believe that, it would never work. You'd get sick of me and eventually break my heart and I don't want that to happen again." She stopped, giving him a few seconds to digest everything she'd said.  
  
"It can work if we try. I want to go out with you sometime, so if you're not doing anything tomorrow I'll meet you at 7.00 pm in the Three Broomsticks, and we are allowed to go to Hogsmede anytime remember." He finished his sentence and walked out the door.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed in a daze. Did she really want to go out with Draco Malfoy? 'Of course you do you idiot,' her brain screamed.  
  
"Oh, I'll be at the bar whether you can make it or not," he said popping his head in through the door.  
  
Draco walked back to his room. 'This is going to be too easy!' he thought happily with an odd feeling of guilt.  
  
A/N: Confuse you enough? Good. So unbelievably sorry it took me an age to update, but I was slacking off, BIG TIME. Anyways, I bet you're wondering how Hermione could tell Draco she wasn't working for the Order? What is Draco up to? Will Hermione fall in love or have her heart broken? Why the hell did the chicken cross the road? Stay tuned to find out next time. And everyone that doesn't read this AN will have no idea what's going on (not that those of you who do read this will, hell, I don't even know what's going on!).  
  
Draco90: I just saw the episode of Survivor when they all got letters from home, and it made me cry, esp. when Rupert got his. Don't tell me what happens next. By the way, I HATE ROB AND AMBER!!! I really hope you agree. 


	24. A New Beginning

A/N: Just a question I've always wanted to know. Do any guys read stuff on ffnet or is it just chicks??? And, I was being dumb the other day (as I usually am) and was looking through the different pairs, you know how you can pair them up, anyway, I put in Voldemort and Hermione and there are quite a few, and then I put in Hermione and Hagrid and I got the fright of my life. There is actually a story, and I decided to read it. People, trust me, it was scary. I don't want to say anything else just in case! ;)  
  
Chapter 24: A New Beginning  
  
It was half past seven. The sleet was falling down outside in torrents. Draco Malfoy was the solitary figure sitting in a corner sipping on his drink. Another hour passed. He had ordered five drinks by now and had been to the toilet six or seven times. The door opened again and Draco snapped his head up, hoping to see a brown bushel or hair. A brown bushel of hair did appear through the door, but it was flanked with the face of Hagrid. Draco turned back to his drink scowling. Another 10 minutes passed and Draco stood up out of frustration.  
  
He stormed out of the pub and pulled his cloak up around him, turning his face away from the fierce rain. He then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and entered. When he finally reached the warmth of the castle, he shook himself off and squelched of to the common room, leaving a trail of water for Filch to clean up.  
  
"Where have you been?" Draco asked when he entered and saw Hermione sitting at a desk studying.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was an open invitation, and I had a lot of work to get through," she said off handedly and went back to her work.  
  
Draco clenched his jaws and then stripped of his cloak, laying it in front of the fire. "I assumed you wanted to meet me in private," he said finally.  
  
"Then why go to the Three Broomsticks when I see you in private everyday? You should never assume anything Malfoy, it will do horrors to your social life," she said.  
  
Malfoy just stood there steaming. How could she act like this when he had waited so long for her and he could be getting laid by some chick right about now? 'Good thought', he thought suddenly and left the common room.  
  
Hermione hadn't meant to stand him up, but he had asked for it, assuming she would drop everything and run to him.  
  
About ten minutes later Draco walked back into the common room muttering slyly to a girl that looked like she was in sixth year. The girl was laughing uncontrollably and clutched to Draco like a baby.  
  
"Shh, the bookworms studying. She might throw a friggin book at us," Draco said and smirked as the girl started giggling more. They walked up Draco's portrait stairs and as it was closing he looked around to see Hermione scowling at him, though her scowl slipped a little as he smiled at her.  
  
'Why should I care? He's an arrogant prick. Nothing could ever happen between us,' she thought sadly. Truthfully, they had gotten a lot closer since he became Head Boy, and Hermione had to admit, they could be friends if they tried.  
  
Suddenly Draco's portrait opened and he walked briskly out of it.  
  
"What? Did you forget your morality on your up there?" Hermione said waspishly as he walked towards her.  
  
"No, I forgot this," he said and pulled her into a sensual kiss. Hermione was shocked at first but then slowly responded, laying her arms loosely around him and kissing him back lightly. This continued for about ten or twenty more seconds until Hermione pulled away with a smile on her lips.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Draco asked in discontempt.  
  
"Because I am a human and I need to breathe and there is still a young lady up in your room," she said holding him.  
  
"Forget her. I'm interested in you tonight," he said growling and pulling her over to the couch.  
  
"What's sparked the change Draco? You used to hate me, and now, well, you know," she said.  
  
"Do we have to go over this?" he asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, because if I think this might be a prank to see if you can bed every girl in Hogwarts. Am I a bet?" she asked seriously.  
  
"If you were, which you're not, I would have already won," he said winking. "Now forget everything! Did you ever think that maybe I like you because you are a challenge and that's what keeps me hooked?" he said.  
  
"Well, no, but I don't want any funny business ok? And I really don't want the rest of the school to find out either," she said.  
  
"done with the orders? Now can I kiss you already?" he said and then slipped his tongue into hers. She once again stopped him and stood up.  
  
"What house is that girl in that's in your room," she asked.  
  
"Slytherin," he said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to go up there and tell her to go back to her common room or she gets detention," Hermione said smiling sweetly.  
  
She walked up the stairs and turned around to make sure Draco wasn't following.  
  
"Hi, in case you didn't know I'm the Head Girl and it is way past curfew. Furthermore, under no circumstance should you be in this particular room, planning to do what you were going to. I think that'll be 50 points off Slytherin," Hermione began. The girl opened her mouth in protest.  
  
"And another 100 if you don't leave now," she said. The girl glared at her and then walked out the door.  
  
"Bitch," she muttered as she passed Hermione.  
  
"Another 20 points for your language," she said and smirked. The girl walked out of the common room quickly, almost in tears.  
  
"What did you say to her?!" Draco said in astonishment as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione smirked, knowing full well he'd find out the next morning.  
  
And sure enough...  
  
"You are a little bitch you know," Draco said and he walked into the common room.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm nice most of the time," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Bullocks. You're a devil. Now come here," Draco said and swept her squealing into his arms for a kiss.  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to stop it here; I just really wanted to update this since I'm on the net. The next chapter will begin a few months or weeks later ok?  
  
Thanks to all you fabulous reviewers. They keep this story going. 


	25. She Know's

A/N: Shit! This story is absolute shit! I really don't want to keep writing this. I have an idea for another story. I need at least 20 reviews saying they want this story to keep going or I'm starting a new one. Oh, and you 20 reviewers out there, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I am so lost with this story and it makes me sad!!! I'm not doing this just to get reviews either. I'm genuinely annoyed with this story.  
  
Chapter 25: She Know's  
  
Hermione and Draco had been dating in secret for almost 2 months now. He was still his arrogant old self and Hermione was still the innocent book lover. Nothing much had changed.  
  
It was a Wednesday morning and Hermione was currently lying in her bed, waiting for the alarm to ring even though she was awake. Suddenly, she shivered and drew the blankets closer around her. She was still cold though. Hermione would have gone and got her wand except for the fear of being frozen. She breathed out and gasped. Her breath was crystallising in front of her.  
  
"Who is here? Peeves?" she demanded still huddled up. "Whoever you are, go away. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of cold," she said haughtily.  
  
Still the cold presence didn't leave.  
  
"I'm serious?" Hermione tried getting a little angry.  
  
'So am I.' the words appeared through stranger cracks in her mirror. Hermione gasped and then looked more intently. That was, blood!  
  
Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran to her nightstand grabbing her wand.  
  
"Who, who are you. C come out right now, you c...c...coward," she said shakily.  
  
"Coward am I? I do believe I'm not the one standing there shivering even unable to form two words!" the voice whispered fiercely.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" she asked timidly.  
  
"No," the thing said.  
  
"Are you a poltergeist," she tried again.  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you?" she asked finally slowly inching towards the door.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," the thing cackled and at that moment, Hermione wrenched on the door.  
  
"Uh uh uh. You're not going anywhere," it said. She felt something whoosh past her. She spun around. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her tightly around the middle and began to squeeze the life out of her. She screamed faintly trying to draw in deep breaths.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione." A distant voice was saying. Her eyes were drooping, there wasn't enough oxygen.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Draco said shoving her slightly.  
  
Hermione woke with a jolt and then fell on the floor dragging in deep breaths, trying to fill her lungs with air and get her heart pumping again.  
  
Draco jumped out and sat next to her holding her gently. When she had finally regained her breath they both sat up on her bed again.  
  
"What happened," Draco asked.  
  
"I had a horrible dream," she said shakily, still white as s ghost.  
  
"Care to indulge?" he said slipping his arms around her and hugging her softly.  
  
She recalled the story, still shivering out of cold. Draco noticed and pulled the blanket from the bed onto her.  
  
"Freaky. But it was only a dream so there is nothing to worry about," he said grinning.  
  
"Nothing to worry about!" Hermione shrieked. "I could have died unless you had woken me up you know!" she said hysterically.  
  
"Shh, calm down. I'm sure it was nothing," he said hugging her tighter.  
  
"Sure. Nothing to you. You weren't the one gasping for breath from a friggen DREAM were you?!" she said angrily. "Look just forget it. I'm going to go and get dressed," she said wearily and walked into her room.  
  
She walked into the common room to find Draco sitting there in pants and a jacket. "We're not allowed to wear that in classes in case you hadn't realised," she said.  
  
"And in case you hadn't realised, its Sunday today," he said smirking trying to put her in a good mood.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she snapped and stomped back to her room to change again. Once she had finally dressed the second time that morning she walked down the stairs to find Draco still waiting for her. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.  
  
"So what are we going to do today baby?" he said quietly in her ear.  
  
"Um, I actually decided to spend the day in Gryffindor. I haven't really been hanging out with them lately. I'll be back tonight though," she said and then walked out the door.  
  
"PMS," Draco sighed and walked towards his own house common room.  
  
Hermione didn't return to her room later that night though. In the morning she walked in quietly to find Draco still fulled dressed, sleeping on the couch. She quietly walked past him to get to her room.  
  
"Where have you been," he said groggily.  
  
"Oh, I decided to stay the night with Ginny. We were catching up and she invited me to stay over so I accepted.  
  
"Hm. Ok. Why didn't you tell me then?" he said sitting up now.  
  
"I guess it just slipped my mind. I was having so much fun the whole day with Harry and Ron, and I guess I just forgot."  
  
"You spent the whole day with them?" he said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Yep. And it was great."  
  
"How come I didn't see you at the quidditch pitch then at about 3 o clock when we had a mock match?" he said.  
  
"Oh, I was with Neville."  
  
"Neville was in the stands, cheering Saint Potter on," he grumbled.  
  
"Right, well I was meeting so many people..."  
  
"Save it ok," he said angrily and went into his room. Hermione closed her eyes as his door slammed. She waited a few minutes regretting ever leaving him and then walked quietly up his stairs. She reached his door and was about to knock when she heard him talking. Her curiosity got the better of her and so she leaned in and listened.  
  
"It's not going too well. She got angry with me today. I need a lot more time, I don't think I have her full trust yet." She heard him say faintly through the door. There was silence and then...  
  
"Well you really need to get a move on boy. Our master is not the most patient of people. You know how he longs for the mudblood's knowledge, her innocence, her blood." The last bit was said with menace and thirst. Hermione gasped and then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What was that?" the foreign voice asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know father. It was probably just the wind but I'd better go check," he said in an apprehensive tone. He opened his door and looked down the stairs. There was no one there. He walked briskly down the stairs and opened the door to find Hermione sitting at her desk reading a book. She turned around at the sound of his door.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about before..." she started but Draco held a finger to his lips. He walked over to her and ran a long finger down her face. She gulped and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you reading," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh, just a book from the library. It's called," she turned it over to look at the cover.  
  
"The Art of Transfiguration," Draco read aloud, although he wasn't looking at the book. He watched her hands and saw them tremble slightly.  
  
"Well, I have a lot of homework to do, so I'd better get to it," he said and leaned down capturing her face in a kiss. He pulled her up and held her tightly against him. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. He kissed her almost with malice. Hermione felt blood in her mouth and tried to pull away. He was holding her too tightly. He suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Wow," was all he said as he licked a drop of blood of his lip. I didn't know kissing could be so intense," he said smirking and then walked back into his room.  
  
He picked up the small paperclip. "She knows."  
  
A/N: sorry it took me so long to update. I was avoiding the net coz I taped Survivor and I didn't want to find out what happened. Anyway, I can't believe Amber won!!!!!! Although I'm glad it was her and not Rob. I am so voting for Big Tom and Rupert especially Rupert in the online thing! I love Rupert! I so want a top like his! Anyway, back to the story, tell me where it's going, coz I'm pulling ideas out of my ass here! 


	26. AN clearing things up

Hey guys. This isn't a chapter, I just need to clear some things up. I am going to keep writing this story because I love you all so much.  
  
If I get to the stage where I really can't think of anything, I'm going to either just leave it, or finish it in one chapter or something.  
  
You Worst Nightmare13: Before you go claiming that the information I put in my story is wrong, I suggest you read the fifth book. You will notice that Fred and George use magic before school starts, and they are still in school at the time!  
  
Some people!  
  
Also, I'm really trying my hardest to keep everyone in character, so it will be a very confusing story. Hermione and draco will be on and off, on and off in flashes.  
  
Also, I am not going to tell you guys what Draco is up to. Be patient and all will be revealed in the end. It's secretive to keep you coming back for more (haha)  
  
Emily: I'm so happy Rupert won!!!!! Though I knew he would. Everyone loves him, including me! and amber and rob are dumb. Amber is so stuck up!!! Did you see they way she looked at him when he proposed to her!? BITCH!!! And Tom is so cool. I love him too. The fact that you can't understand him is why I like him. He is like, the only one on the show that isn't so melodramatic!  
  
OcChick: I don't really like Harry/Hermione ships. Sorry!  
  
CherryCharm: I'll consider your ideas. They weren't bad...  
  
And thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. You really did give me some ideas to work with. I think I just lost inspiration because I've read a lot of other fics heaps better than mine! 


	27. Amendments

Chapter 26: Amendments  
  
Hermione ran up to her room after her fierce kiss with Draco and placed a cool towel over her bruised and cut lip. She felt a few tears slip down her face and kidded herself that it was just the pain. She didn't know what Draco was talking about in his room, but she knew he wasn't dating her out of his own will.  
  
The next week passed with Hermione and Draco seeing very little of each other. Hermione was avoiding him and doing a very good job of it. Several times she was on the verge of telling Harry and Ron, but then thought better of it. It was a Friday afternoon and Hermione hurried into the common room in order to reach her room before Draco came in.  
  
"In a rush huh?" Draco asked. He had just emerged from his stairs.  
  
"Um, yeah. I have an extra assignment I have to hand into McGonagall. You know, for extra credit," she said keeping her cool.  
  
"Oh, ok. When's it due," he asked innocently.  
  
"On Monday."  
  
"That's good then. We can spend the night together. It's been ages since we did something together," he said walking over to her.  
  
Hermione took a few steps back. Um, I really have a lot of work to do," she said, trying and succeeding in keeping the fear out of her voice.  
  
"You can take a break one night can't you?" he said now wrapping his arms around her and nibbling at her neck.  
  
"Please Malfoy. I really don't feel like it tonight," she said urgently.  
  
Draco froze and let her go. "What's going on? You never call me Malfoy and you've been avoiding me for the past week."  
  
"It's nothing ok."  
  
"Yes it is. It's pissing me off Hermione. Or should I call you Granger?" he spat.  
  
Hermione winced slightly when he referred to her by her last name "well, it's just that I heard you talking to someone last week and it sounds like you are going out with me for an alternative reason. And when you kissed me last week, it hurt and it wasn't like usual. So I suggest YOU tell me what's going on," she said getting angrier. Hermione was on the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"How do you know I was talking about you? Did I ever say Hermione in the conversation?"  
  
"No but I distinctly heard you talk about our fight and the word 'mudblood' was mentioned." She spat out the word mudblood and was pleased to see Draco shudder very slightly when she said it.  
  
"You are not the only muggleborn in the school and what did you want me to tell them? That I actually have feelings for you?" he said angrily then looked scared at her.  
  
Her face grew steadily red. "YOU WERE USING ME! YOU WERE USING ME TO GET INFORMATION! YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed, ignoring the fact he had declared his feelings for him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and like you haven't" Draco scoffed.  
  
"No, actually I haven't! Even I wouldn't go so low! I'd have rather you get any information out of me by force than this way Draco," she said quietly. "And you haven't gained any information as it is."  
  
"Yes well, it started out like that, but now I really like you," Draco said earnestly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't believe me, or you don't want to believe me because you know you're feeling the same thing as me," he said. "I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione let the tears she had been holding back fall. "I could never love you Draco. We are nothing alike, and I can't trust you," she said sadly as the tears continued to flow down her face.  
  
Draco moved towards her as if to hug her but Hermione backed away.  
  
"No. this ends now. This is my final year and I don't need someone like you to ruin it for me," she said and walked into her room. Draco who knew her password went after her and stopped at the door. "Bon bon" he said and waited for the door to open. It didn't budge. He tried again and still it didn't move.  
  
"I've changed the password Draco. Please leave," Hermione said to him through the door.  
  
"I need to talk to you. I'm in bloody love with you after all." He heard her mutter a silencing charm. He punched the door hard and then left. Draco stormed out of the castle not caring who saw him. His first stop was the hidden magical nightclub. He entered and sat at the bar ordering himself a very strong firewhisky.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have check you age," the young witch behind the counter said. Draco nodded irritably and felt a light pass over him.  
  
"Happy" now can I have my drink," he snapped. The witch glared at him and then fetched him a drink.  
  
"That'll be fifteen..."  
  
"Just add it to my tab," he said angrily and downed the drink. "And keep them coming," he said as his eyes watered from the intensity of the drink.  
  
Meanwhile in Hogwarts Hermione was in the common room reading a book. She had seen Draco go and knew he was off to get pissed. She looked around and saw that his door was slightly ajar. She had never had the chance to look around his room before. Before she could think of the consequences Hermione climbed the stairs and entered his room. It looked identical to hers except there were different colours and the décor was more masculine. She looked on his desk. There was nothing there except paper. She then looked to his bed.  
  
Hermione walked over and sat on it. She then lay down and wrapped her arms around the pillow. She did not expect however to find a sharp cold object. Hermione cursed and took the pillow off. Her hand was bleeding and she saw why. There was a perfectly made very sharp knife lying there. There was also a small box. She would have thought Draco kept the knife for protection apart from the red stains all over it, as if it had been cleaned of blood so many times, it wouldn't come out any more.  
  
She then opened the intricate little box next to it. The inside was a soft velvet cushioning and on it lay a paperclip. Hermione crinkled her brow in confusion. A paperclip? Kept as if it were a precious diamond? "Strange", she muttered.  
  
"Draco? Is that you? Repeat yourself, I couldn't hear you," a voice came out of the paperclip. "Draco? Who is this?" the voice spat. It sounded very familiar.  
  
Hermione the quick thinker she was, charmed her voice to sound like Draco's.  
  
"Yes it's me," she said with a deep voice.  
  
"Why did it take you so long to answer?" the voice demanded.  
  
Hermione thought quickly. "I thought I heard the mudblood," she said.  
  
"She really is becoming a nuisance. I think we should just get rid of her. I don't know why you keep putting it off. Sounds like you have a soft spot for her. I shouldn't even be listening to you, but our master has commanded that I obey your order," he said with obvious disgust.  
  
"There is nothing going on and there is more I can get out of her." Hermione said.  
  
"What did you want anyway?" the voice demanded.  
  
Hermione thought fast. She could really get some valuable information out. "When and where is the next meeting?" she tried.  
  
"I told you last week. You must have remembered this. Who are you?" the voice demanded suddenly.  
  
"I'm your son. And I simply forgot father, I do have to keep up with schoolwork. It's getting harder to beat that filthy mudblood."  
  
"Yes, this world would be a lot better without her. The meeting is on the 22 October and it's at our secondary spot."  
  
Hermione let her face fall in disappointment. "Good. I shall see you there," Hermione said and placed the paper clip back into the box. She carefully put the box and knife away, placing the pillow on top as if she had never been there.  
  
She turned around and walked to McGonagall's office to relate the information.  
  
Draco was at the present time slumped over the bar just drinking his 7th drink. Half the drink went on the floor and half went in his mouth. 'Why am I even this upset over it,' he thought to himself.  
  
He felt someone sit next to him and clear their throat. He didn't move. "Not interested so get lost," he said.  
  
"No I won't," he heard a female say.  
  
"Hermione?" he blinked his eyes several times and turned to look at her. His vision was still a little blurry. He had a strange feeling that someone had spiked his drink.  
  
"Yeah it's me. And you're off you face. Now let's go," she said getting up.  
  
"What? So you can yell at me again and be dumb," he said and then burst into laughter. "Ha ha. I called the smartest witch dumb. How dumb," he said and tried to stand up.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a spell. Suddenly Draco was functioning properly and all the pain of that evening hit him again.  
  
"Ah. Why did you do that? It was more fun being drunk," he said and stood up properly.  
  
"Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you," she said and left the bar, hoping Draco would follow her. He did.  
  
Once they were outside and a little distance from the club Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes. "What now? Another lecture?" he said.  
  
"No," Hermione said and then wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head on his shoulder. Draco was surprised at the show of affection on Hermione's part. "So you think you can just hug me and it'll be ok?" he said, yet hugged her back at the same time.  
  
"No. but it's a step," she said. Draco exhaled the breath he had been holding and hugged her tighter, just savouring the moment.  
  
A/N: ok, this story is now coming to an end. They are going to get ooc because there is no way I can write a Hermione/Draco story with them still in character. Oh, and they aren't going to break up again. This is it. 


	28. It's Back

A/N: Ok. I need some major help here guys. If there is anyone that reads this story and is from England and is well accustomed to English foods, please tell me in your review and I'll email you shortly. And Hermione and Draco are back together now because Hermione has realised how much she misses him, and I'm going to wreck the story here, but you guys don't get it, so she is trying to find out if Draco is really good or bad and then she'll decide whether it really is right to stay with him or not. Everything that has happened so far will hopefully pan out in the end. The whole point is to get you guys confused so you don't know what's coming next. It will work in the end, so please, no more reviews telling me you don't get what's going on between Hermione and Draco. At the beginning of the story I said it was going to be up and down and all over the place.  
  
Chapter 27: It's Back  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the dark street, arm in arm. "I did actually want to talk to you, and it's serious," Hermione finally said.  
  
"What about," Draco said not really listening to her.  
  
"Do you really want to be a death eater?" she asked quietly. Draco immediately tensed up and pulled her into a dark cove in the street.  
  
"Are you crazy? Anyone could have heard you! Don't mention ANYTHING like that ever again in public. Do you hear me?!" he whispered frantically and angrily.  
  
"Let my arm go. You're hurting me," Hermione said wincing as his grip slowly tightened.  
  
"Sorry," Draco said and let her go.  
  
"You don't need to get all snappy at me you know."  
  
"Yes I do. I could be sent to Azkaban if someone heard you. Did you think about that?" he said but in a softer tone.  
  
"I guess I didn't. We should go to the castle. We really need to discuss this," Hermione said taking his hand in hers. They walked back up to the castle, each a little angry at each other for the outbursts.  
  
They reached the common room. Draco sat in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "Why do you want to know," he said out of the blue.  
  
"I need to know. I can't keep doing, this, with you unless I find out," she said sitting on a chair opposite him.  
  
"Last year when Harry fought Voldemort, I was already a death eater. I just hadn't been marked then."  
  
"Oh my! But then, where were you?" Hermione asked in astonishment.  
  
"I wasn't fighting. I was in our base, refuelling death eaters when they became too tired, and helping out some of the wounded ones. I saw you out there you know. The passion in you, too save each other astounded me. That's why I needed to get to know you better. I just didn't know how."  
  
"You could have always told me," she said.  
  
"And what? You would have laughed in my face and then run to Potter and his sidekick and McGonagall? I wasn't ready to face Azkaban at the time. Not again," he said and shuddered violently.  
  
"When were you there?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"When I broke my father out," he said.  
  
Hermione gasped. "How could you? You know how protected it is now. There are more charms on it because of the few dementors there."  
  
"I have learnt a lot of dark magic over the past few years Hermione. Anyway, back to your question. I don't want to be on your side. I don't want to fight Voldemort and my father because I believe them. There really is no thing as good and evil. Only power and those who can't see it," he said.  
  
"But there is good. Just look at me. I don't want power. I don't need power. I just want to look out for everyone that I love," she said.  
  
"Don't you see it though Hermione? You do want power. You've always wanted it and always will. I see that sense of power and pride you get every time you get back work and answer a question correctly. Your intelligence gives you power and you know it," he said smirking.  
  
"That is so not true! I'm intelligent because I love to learn. I want to know more out of pure curiosity," she said without much conviction.  
  
"Fine have it your way. But I've given you a few things to think about."  
  
"Even though you believe in their morals, don't feel guilty that they are killing innocent people just because they feel like it? Does that do nothing to you Draco?" Hermione asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes. It does hurt. But it is all in the cause for power. Sacrifices have to be made. Everyday small sacrifices are made, some we don't even notice. But it will lead up to something good one day."  
  
"How can you be so naïve!? He is going to use you and then throw you away like his other cronies. Do you really think once Voldemort has all that power he's going to be willing to share it?"  
  
Draco looked at her thoughtfully. She was right. He knew how many followers Voldemort had murdered simply because they were competition. It was a wonder he hadn't killed their family yet. "Look, I'm sick of this. I just want to be with you Hermione. We can stick to our own beliefs, and I want you to know that I will never hurt you, ever. Even if were in a war against each other."  
  
"I know you wouldn't. But you would let someone else," Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"God! How did this conversation turn into this! I have my own beliefs and you shouldn't be trying to convert me into something I'm not. Why are you doing this?" Draco said putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Because I care for you Draco! I don't want anything to happen for you and I know it will if you stay with them," Hermione was in tears by now.  
  
Draco looked at her with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, shh baby. Nothing will happen to me. I'm never in the actual fighting bit, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you might be," she said having calmed down by now.  
  
"Look, don't..." Draco began but Hermione's eyes suddenly started to slip up and down. She couldn't hear him anymore and felt her legs give way before her. She was falling, falling, then suddenly got up with a jolt in her room. When did she get here?  
  
There was an odd but familiar feeling of coldness in her room. She wrapped her arms around herself in a bid to keep warm. She was just about to light a fire when a harsh voice spoke. "Miss me?" Hermione gasped as she felt a cold pair of hands wrap around her throat.  
  
"I know I've been gone for a long time, but I'm back. I didn't finish my job last time, and I HATE leaving things unfinished." Hermione choked and spluttered, trying to draw oxygen into her lungs.  
  
"It's no use. Your boyfriend can't help you if he can't reach you." Hermione realised she was in her dream again and started thrashing around violently.  
  
"I'll finish you off bitch!" the voice said angrily.  
  
Suddenly Hermione woke and coughed violently. "Hermione! Are you all right? Are you back?" she could hear Draco's voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione managed to get out hoarsely.  
  
"That was a dumb question," Draco said to himself. "Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey or something?"  
  
"No. just water," she said massaging her throat.  
  
"Ok, just don't move." He walked over to their mini bar and poured some water. When he turned back Hermione had gone blue in the face, holding something invisible around her neck. Suddenly, there was a cut in her neck and blood started to seep out.  
  
"Oh shit shit shit," Draco muttered and ran to her, swiping at the invisible thing. Then Hermione relaxed. Draco felt for a pulse in horror. There was one. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, warming her cold limp body.  
  
A/N: ok, end is coming up soon. I've thought of the ending, which I'm hoping, none of you have anticipated. 


	29. Father

Chapter 28: Father  
  
The next morning found Hermione sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, looking less than perfect.  
  
"I'm afraid you are suffering from a lack of ability to control your dreams. My dear, what you see in your dreams is not real, but your mind assumes it is, so your body responds. In simple terms, you're killing yourself," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"But then, how can I control these things?" Hermione asked astonished by the news.  
  
"Quite simple really. All you have to do every night before you fall asleep is to take a draught of a dreamless sleep potion. I'll have Professor Snape whip some up and send it down tonight."  
  
"But, once I had this 'dream', as you say it is, while I was awake."  
  
"But you weren't awake Hermione. You had simply lost consciousness. It occurs for a number of reasons. Extreme cold, stress, not eating," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"But I eat, a lot," Hermione defended.  
  
"I never said you didn't. Now I suggest you go to class. Professor Vector is expecting you any minute," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked to the door. She then turned around and said, "How did you know what class I had next?" she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You're on the list," he said and motioned to a bit of parchment on his table.  
  
Hermione left his office feeling not much less confused.  
  
Later that night after Hermione had returned from a hard day of school, she found a vial of potion next to her bed and a couple of sheets of parchment. All the parchment had were instructions on how to make the potion. Professor Snape would send all the ingredients once a month. She walked back down to the common room and found Draco sitting there.  
  
"Hey. I haven't seen you the whole day," she said grinning.  
  
"Hermione! Come here," Draco said also grinning, but more than usual. She walked towards him with an amused but confused expression. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. They separated for air.  
  
"Wow," Hermione breathed. "What's the big occasion," she said jokingly.  
  
"Haha. How funny. Now where should we go tonight? I didn't want to stay with the Slytherin's, I thought I might party with tomorrow night," he said walking around thinking.  
  
"Why are we going somewhere? It's a school night you know and I have to get some homework done before our next Transfiguration class."  
  
"You don't what day it is today?" Draco said looking at her in amazement.  
  
Hermione froze. Had she missed a 3 month anniversary or something? "No," she answered meekly.  
  
"Hello, it's my birthday. You'd think my own girlfriend would know my birthday." He was angry.  
  
"Oh my God. I am so sorry Draco. We should defiantly go out tonight then. It's up to you where we go."  
  
"How could you forget? I don't even feel like going out anymore. I should spend the night with the Slytherin's seeing as they remembered."  
  
"Ok, hold up one second. Did you ever tell me when your birthday was? No. if I have psychic abilities or something there is no way I could have known it was today."  
  
Draco just stood there looking grumpy. He didn't want to admit she was right.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to say anything. Just go and get ready. I'll meet you down here in twenty minutes." He scowled and walked up to his room. Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes. "Boys."  
  
He picked a nice restaurant that night. It was a muggle one so there was little chance of running into someone they knew. Before they knew it the night had ended.  
  
"So. Can I come up to your room tonight, or so you want to come to mine," Draco whispered in her ear. She giggled and shoved him away. The two glasses of champagne she had had gotten to her. Hermione could not hold her liquor.  
  
"I want to go to yours and speak to the paperclip. Maybe it will tell my fortune," she said before collapsing into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Don't ruin this."  
  
"I'm not ruining anything. Alright alright," she coughed and straightened up. "I'm fine now." She tried to keep her face straight but it was useless.  
  
"God you're an idiot," Draco said smirking and carried her up the stairs to their common room. He kissed her ravishingly at the door of the common room before they stumbled in. he was about to drop her into a couch when he stopped dead. Hermione's laughter faded away as she followed Draco's stare and shrieked when she saw who was standing there. She jumped out of Draco's arms and stood there, slightly behind him.  
  
"What would you be doing with that piece of filth on your birthday Draco?"  
  
"Nothing father."  
  
A/N: dun dun dun! Now we get into the juicy part. I will hopefully make the next few chapters interesting. Great reviews guys! I can't do much updating coz I have very restricted internet time. and I'm so sorry this is really short! 


End file.
